Tell Me Something I Didn't Know
by that girl65
Summary: Quinn decides that to get Rachel, she needs to take on Finn's strategy: Act completely uninterested. Punk!Quinn
1. Chapter 1

1.

She was sure this was a stupid idea. Actually, she was positive of it. Quinn Fabray did not serenade anybody. Especially a no good Lima loser like Rachel Berry. Even if she did secretly wanna hold her man hands and go down her treasure trail. But she was Quinn Fabray and that's not something that she could want and anyways she didn't want it. She needed it. She craved her like she had never craved anything before and wasn't sure how to handle it. So she did what seemed natural.

She got angry. She got angry and she got mean because if she couldn't kiss Rachel Berry throwing slushies in her face was the next best thing. At least she reasoned with herself that it was. And when Glee became all happy and united or whatever and throwing corn syrup in her teammates face was not a viable option she had to find another way to get out her frustration.

When she came up with her plan she mentally patted herself on the back for being such a genius and called up Tina Cohen-Chang immediately. At first the other girl seemed more concerned about the fact that Quinn had her number more than anything but quickly got over it when the blonde threatened call her Panda Express until they graduated if she didn't agree to help.

Tina quickly got into the idea though. Particularly since she had never been the type of girl that anyone called for a makeover (especially a Cheerio, former or otherwise). Apparently Hot Topic wasn't the premier choice for makeovers.

An extreme wardrobe change and a box of hair dye later Quinn looked into the mirror and smirked to herself. Quinn Fabray going from a bad ass princess to just plain bad ass who doesn't give a fuck would be so much of a shock that McKinley wouldn't even bat an eyelash if she started making out with chicks.

Her plan was flawless. No one could resist a bad ass who didn't care. Look at Puck. And if there was one thing that she learned from watching Berry drool after Finn, it was that the less interested she seemed, the more she would want her. If she played her cards right Quinn would be knee deep in Berry by the end of the semester.

Walking through the halls of McKinley that first day of school was one of the most liberating experiences of her life. She added a little swagger to her step and held her head high, not giving anyone the privilege of her looking them in the eyes. Not even the cluster of Cheerios gaping at her. With a slight smirk on her face she made her way down the hall and to her first class.

The Skanks weren't really apart of her plan but she figured it wouldn't hurt. Plus she wasn't sure if she could say no to them without risking her face. That was when her master plan was formed in her head.

Rachel wouldn't be able to resist coming to her rescue and trying to get her back in the Glee club. Quinn would refuse at first, but then come to the rescue at the last minute, song some sappy song and be the hero. Rachel's hero.

Of course everything went as planned. Quinn wasn't expecting anything less from herself. That is, up until the point that she's standing outside the Glee club door and can't convince herself to walk in.

Quinn stood outside the door pacing and cursing herself. This was a stupid idea. But she had to go through with it. She was Quinn fuckin' Fabray and if she wanted to serenade Rachel Berry you better believe she was going to. She stood firmly in front if the door and let out a sigh. Bouncing on the heels balls of her feet she readjusted her beanie and walked through the door.

Mr. Schue stopped mid-sentence at the sight if Quinn walking through the door in all her pink and black punk glory. Everyone stared at her in silence except for Kurt who let put a gasp (probably at the fashion emergency that was happening in front of him). Tina nodded at her with a proud smirk and Finn just looked constipated. She caught sight of Rachel who was looking at her with big expectant eyes and she tried to suppress her smile.

"Hey, Schue," Quinn said more confidently than she felt.

"Quinn," the teacher said skeptically, "what are you doing here?"

Quinn shrugged, "I thought that was obvious."

"Girl, you better not be here to set anything else on fire," Mercedes said, "'Cause I know you're all bad ass now or whatever but that was not cool."

"I'm sorry about the piano," Quinn said offhandedly, "I'm here to join Glee again."

Rachel clapped with excitement but no one else seemed as enthusiastic.

"Quinn, if this is just some way to mess with us-"

"It's not," she said quicker than she meant, "I promise."

"Mr. Schue," Finn said standing up, "As team captain I don't think we should let Quinn back in. I think she's up to something."

"Get over yourself, Finn," Quinn sneered.

"Finn, while I respect your authority as team captain this is not a dictatorship and you should not get the only say on members who are allowed into the club. Plus, we all know Quinn and although she may not be the most reliable or consistent member of Glee she is still a valued member of The New Directions and deserves another chance," Rachel said finally taking a breath.

Quinn wasn't exactly sure what she had just said because she was too busy watching her lips move but she was pretty sure she had said something to her favor.

"Let's just vote, shall we?" Mr. Schue said with a clap, "All in favor of letting Quinn back in?"

All hands raised into the air. Some reluctantly but Quinn noticed that Rachel's hand shot into the air enthusiastically.

"All those opposed?"

Finn raised his hand with a frown, looking around in confusion that no one else had their hands raised.

"I guess that's it," Mr. Schue said, "welcome back to Glee, Quinn."

There was a smattering of applause as Quinn smirked cockily at Finn who just scowled like a child.

"I also have a song to perform," Quinn said walking over to the piano.

"Okay, sure," the teacher said taking a seat and waiting for Quinn to start, "What are you gonna sing for us?

"Uh, it's a mashup of a couple of different songs that describe how I'm feeling."

She took a deep breath before nodding to the band who, of course, already knew her song. She made sure her eyes were trained on Rachel when she sang the first verse.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

She made sure to move her eyes around the room do she wasn't just singing to Rachel but she found herself still gravitating towards those doe eyes that trapped her every time.

_You're such a lovely cup,_

_Why don't you fill me up?_

_All these reasons too hard to explain_

_So I'll drink you up my dear,_

_We got it all right here_

_Here is now and now is where I wanna be_

_Alora si, you belong to me_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

_And I had to get away,_

_From this here masquerade_

_Comes a time when a man loses his mind_

_It's such a mystery, my mind philosophy_

_What to do when we do have some time_

_Alora si, you belong to me_

_Alora so, never let you go_

_(No no never let you go)_

_I only pray you never leave me behind_

_Because good music can be so hard to find_

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_You're such a lovely cup,_

_Why don't you fill me up?_

_You're such a lovely cup,_

_Why don't you fill me up?_

_You're such a lovely cup,_

_Why don't you fill me up?_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radioTurn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

When the song was over there was a swell of applause that Quinn gratefully accepted as she went and sat down behind Rachel.

Apparently Quinn Fabray did serenade people. Especially Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

After Glee, Quinn made a quick trip under the bleachers to make her appearance to the Skanks and have a quick cigarette. After that was over with she headed back to her car, feeling good about herself.

The first phase of her plan had gone off without a hitch. Now she could move on to phase two: Wooing Rachel by being a bitch.

It was perfect. If Finn could do it she definitely could. Rachel would be hers in a matter of no time.

Her car was the one if the only ones left in the parking lot so she didn't worry about getting caught smoking as she walked to her car. She took a final drag before throwing it on the ground and getting in the car.

"Those are terrible for your voice."

Quinn jumped so high she was surprised she didn't hit the roof.

"What the fuck, Berry?"

Rachel was sitting nonchalantly in the passenger seat of the car with her books clutched to her chest.

"What took you so long, Quinn? I've been waiting here for a good half hour. A half hour that could have been used for practice. Regionals is coming up, you know. No time can be spared. Good thing I took it upon myself to do vocal exercises while waiting for you to arrive."

"How did you even get in my car?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Believe it or not, Quinn, I am a woman of many talents. One of which being the talent to pick locks. One must be knowledgable in the various ways of life that people find themselves in. I learned how to pick locks as well as pickpocket in preparation for a role in 'Oliver' that is undoubtedly in my future."

"Isn't that play just a bunch of little boys running around?"

"For your information, there is the character of Nancy, the hooker with a heart of gold, if you will. Also there's the fact that on Broadway it is not uncommon for women to play the parts of little boys. Take 'Peter Pan' for example. The part of Peter is traditionally played by a woman. Quinn, I'm disappointed in your lack of musical knowledge."

"So your goal in life is to play a hooker with a heart of gold? Are you sure you need Broadway for that?" Quinn said with a smirk.

"I do not appreciate your snide remarks," Rachel said with a huff, "Now, are we going to your house or mine?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow at her.

"You can't expect to just walk into Glee club and pick up where you left off, Quinn," Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?"

"Because! You've missed out on nearly two and a half weeks of rigorous practice with equals to nearly thirty-six hours of vocal training. You need to go the extra mile and make sure you get up to speed. Therefore I have taken it on myself to tutor you privately. Now that you're no longer in Cheerios you have more free time than usual so I know it won't be a problem."

Quinn just looked at Rachel, not sure of what to say. Sure she had expected Rachel to insist that she come home with her sooner or later but she didn't expect it this soon.

"Berry, I'm surprised at how forward you are. Inviting yourself I've when you haven't even bought me dinner yet? For shame," Quinn said with a smirk. She was rewarded with a blush rising up on Rachel's face at the innuendo as she huffed a response.

"You know very well that what your suggesting is not true. I merely want to practice vocal exercises with you."

"Whoah, hold your horse now. We're moving a little too fast."

"Quinn Fabray! While I do find your new look quite provocative, this is merely a business arrangement. We need to win Regionals this year and in order to do that we need you to be at your best. So I would appreciate it I you kept your innuendo to yourself. Especially since there is no doubt that it is all some cruel game to humiliate me."

Quinn blinked at her with a smile, "You find my look provocative?"

Rachel let out a hefty sigh, "Is that really all you got out of that?"

"I believe there was something about Regionals thrown in there too."

"You're ridiculous. I thought that maybe you coming back to Glee and singing that lovely song meant you were ready to be serious but I suppose I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong."

"So you're ready to be serious about Glee again?"

"Oh, we were talking about Glee?"

"That's it, I'm getting out," Rachel said gathering her things and opening the door. Quinn quickly turned on the car and jerked forward, throwing Rachel into the dashboard who barely caught herself with a hand.

"Close your door before you fall out, because I'm not going back for you if you do," Quinn said driving unnecessarily fast through the parking lot.

"I demand you stop this car right now, Quinn Fabray!" Rachel said holding onto the car door.

"How do I get to your house?" Quinn asked ignoring Rachel's huffs of protest. She was pleased to see that the brunette gave up quickly and leaned against the seat with a pout.

"Take a left," she said begrudgingly which made Quinn smile to herself. When they pulled up to Rachel's house and Quinn noted that there were no cars in the driveway.

"Your parents gone, Berry?" Quinn asked shutting off the car and opening the door.

"My fathers are at work," Rachel said reaching for her books that had fallen on the floor. Quinn took this opportunity to get out of the car and rush to the other side. She opened the door for Rachel and the shorter girl flushed.

"Now you decide to be a gentleman?" she said getting out of the car.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a gentleman," Quinn said shutting the door and locking the car.

"I'm quite aware you are all woman, Quinn. I was just using a figure of speech," Rachel said as she unlocked the door.

"How aware?" Quinn said raising her eyebrow. The tops of Rachel's ears turned pink. Quinn tapped a cigarette out of the crumpled pack she held in her back pocket and smirked as Rachel looked on in horror. She took it lightly between her lips, touching the tip lightly with her tongue, and lit it with a long drag, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

Quinn shrugged and blew smoke out of the side of her mouth, "Having a cigarette."

"I can't believe you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want one?"

"No, I do not!" Rachel grabbed the cigarette from between Quinn's lips and crushed it under her foot, "You will not smoke these things near or in my house."

With a determined nod, Rachel turned on her heels and stalked off proudly to the house, leaving Quinn staring at her from the curb.

Quinn stared at her retreating back and reminded herself to stay cool as she followed her to the house. The Berry house was everything she remembered from the one awkward glee party Freshman year so she didn't take much time to take it in.

She followed Rachel up the stairs and to her room. She did her best to ignore the thrill that ran through her spine as she walked into the girl's room. Quinn looked around and tried to subtly close the door behind her.

"Leave it open," Rachel said quickly as she brushed past Quinn to reopen the door, "My Dads don't allow me to have the door closed when b-"

Rachel flushed and Quinn smirked.

"You're not allowed to have the door closed when boys are over?" Quinn said taking a step closer to the small brunette. She could see the fear and a bit of something else flash through brown orbs and she felt her stomach flutter. Rachel nodded so shallowly that Quinn wasn't even sure if she actually saw it or imagined it.

"Then I don't see the problem," Quinn said closing the door until she heard that satisfying click.

Rachel swallowed and looked away, "Quinn, please, stop."

The firmness in Rachel's voice spurred Quinn on.

"Stop what?"

"Stop...stop whatever you're doing," Rachel said looking up at her.

"What exactly am I doing?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure if you're trying to play some sort of cruel or elaborate joke on me or if you're trying...if you're trying to seduce me."

Quinn barked out a laugh, "Seduce you? Berry, how many steamy romance novels have you been reading? Alone under your covers at night, imagining yourself in them," Quinn stepped even closer and leaned down so that her lips were just inches from her ear.

"Feeling that all telling burning sensation in the pit of your stomach."

Quinn traced her finger down Rachel's arm and to her wrist.

"Touching yourself."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and shoved it between the smaller girl's legs abruptly. Rachel jumped and pushed Quinn away.

"Stop! Whatever you're doing stop!" she said putting a hand to her stomach. Quinn felt herself blush with shame. She had gone too far. Way too far. She knew she should apologize but her pride wouldn't let her.

"What, RuPaul?" she snarled, "I thought I would just help you get your rocks off a little bit. I'm sure no one else is giving you that courtesy."

Rachel stiffened and pointed a finger towards the door, "Out! Now!"

Quinn looked at her firmly before grabbing her bag off the floor and turning around to walk out. She felt something hit her in the back of the head and turned around.

"What the fuck?" she said clutching her head and looking at the offending shoe on the floor, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Rachel said with her usual dramatic flare, "Now out!"

"Whatever, Manhands. You'll be sorry later," she said walking out of the room and down the stairs. She stalked proudly to her car before slumping in the seat with defeat. In a spurt of anger, she hit the steering wheel and rested her forehead on the hard plastic. She had gone too far too fast and she probably messed up any chance she had with Rachel.

No.

She was Quinn Fabray. She didn't give up that easily. Rachel would be hers. Maybe she just took the wrong approach. Yeah. That must be it. She would try a different approach. But she would have to ask someone that had already had a taste of Berry to figure that out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading. This is my first Faberry fic so just let me know if something doesn't sound right. Please review!

When Quinn pulled up to Puck's house the tall by was already sitting on the front porch with a beer in his hand. He raised it to Quinn as she got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"Expecting me?" Quinn said sitting on the porch next to him.

"I told you before, Q, we got some crazy baby mommy baby daddy seventh sense coin on here," he said handing her an already open beer.

"You mean sixth sense," the pink haired girl said taking a swig of the beer and grimacing as it slid down her throat, "I can't drink this, I'm driving."

"Whatever, you live two blocks down. I'll walk you. So what's up, Q?"

Quinn sighed and took a long swig from he can. She never really drank but today was an exception. She hated it when she messed up and she especially hated that she messed up with Rachel.

Puck looked a her and sighed, "Okay, who is it? It better not be me because I told you that Baby Mama and Puckasaures will never be."

"Get your head out of your ass. It's not you," Quinn scoffed.

"Well I'm telling you right now, it better be one of those goth guys because I don't think anyone in the football team is going to be digging that hair."

"It's not," Quinn said staring off towards the street, "It's...it's someone in glee."

"I'm gonna need a little more to go on, Q."

"You have to promise not to laugh or make any crude comments," Quinn said looking at him, "Because if a single sarcastic remark comes out of your mouth I will feed your balls to my dog."

"You don't have a dog."

"I will adopt a dog just to feed your balls to it."

"You're avoiding the conversation," Puck said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't promise."

"I promise. Now spill."

"I care about...I like...I want Rachel," Quinn said looking him straight in the eye and waiting for a reaction.

"Seriously?"

Quinn just nodded and took another swig of her beer, afraid her words would fail her.

"Well, shit," Puck said leaning against the rail of the porch, "What is it with all the hot chicks turning gay around here? Is it in the water or something? When did you become gay? It wasn't after we did the nasty was it?"

"Jesus, Puckerman. First, someone doesn't become gay they are or they aren't."

"So are you?"

"What?"

"Gay?"

Quinn hadn't really thought about whether or not she was gay or not. Sure she had thought at what people would think when she was macking on other girls but she never thought about herself being gay.

"I don't know," Quinn admitted finally, "But I know I want Rachel."

Puck looked at her long and hard before clapping a hand to her shoulder, " Okay, bro. I got ya."

"I'm not your bro."

"We're sitting here on the porch drinking beer together aren't we?"

"Where do you get the beer anyways?"

"My mom's new boyfriend," he said with a shrug, "So why are you here, Q? You want help you something, I can tell."

"I messed up, Puck," she said with a sigh, "I messed up bad. I thought that not caring and being a badass would get her to like me but I went too far."

"No no no, see with girls like Rach, you gotta be the kind of guy, or er...girl, who will sweep her off her feet and crap like that. Like a freaking Disney movie. She wants romance and chivalry and good hygiene."

"Christ," Quinn said running a hand through her hair, "I can't freaking do that."

"Then you can't get Rachel."

Quinn stared at him long and hard and he stared back. She was scared more then anything. Hell, Quinn Faray did not romance anyone.

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," Puck said putting a heavy hand on her shoulder, "You just gotta believe in yourself."

Quinn snorted and took another drink, "You sound like a dweeb."

"It's true! I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. If anyone can do it, it's you, Q. And I know it."

Quinn shook her head with a defeated smile.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Look at me," Puck said pushing her shoulder, "It's just a little romancing. It's not fucking brain surgery. If you really want my Jew you'll do it. I know you. You don't just give up."

"I guess."

"No, you know. Okay? Say it."

"I know," she grumbled.

"Like you mean it!"

"I know!" she said more confidently then she felt. Puck clapped her in the shoulder and raised his can to her before finishing off the beer.

"That's my girl," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Puck."

He shrugged, "Don't mention it. It's the least I could do for my Baby Mama."

"Can you...not call me that?" Quinn said

Softly. Puck nodded in understanding and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I get it, Q," he said putting an arm around her shoulders, "Despite all this badass attitude and pink hair shit your still sensitive. Which is what will get you under Berry's skirt."

"Perv," she said pushing him away, "That's not all I want from her. I'm not you."

"But you still want it."

Quinn blushed a bright red and looked toward the street. The last thing she expected when she came over to ask Puck's advice was to be talking about her potential sex life with Rachel Berry.

"Girls think about sex too," she murmured. It was the most neutral answer she could come up with. Especially with the images of a naked Rachel that were now assaulting her mind.

Puck winked at her, "I get it. Come on let's get you home."

Quinn just nodded and walked with Puck the two blocks home. When she got to her house she run up the stairs quickly, hoping to avoid her parents. Not that they would have noticed her anyways. She took two stairs at a time on the way up to her room and she threw herself on her bed.

Her mind wandered to the brief moment when her fingers touched the soft skin of Rachel's arm and her lips almost touched the shell of her ear. She shivered at the thought and tried to quell the fire that had started in her belly.

She may have messed up today but she would get her back. She was not going down without a fight. Quinn may be a lot of things but a quitter was not one of them. Rachel Berry would be hers. Because Quinn Fabray would not take no as an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since my last update. University and such has seemed to catch up with me. I loved reading your reviews! Feel free to leave more. =D

Before school the next morning, Quinn did her best to make sure she looked at least somewhat presentable. She wasn't going to to out of her way for Berry. Nothing like that. But she would at least put in a little effort. So instead of doing her hair the usual way she put a beanie on so that at least she wouldn't have to be pushing her hair out of eyes all day.

She got to first period on (barely) time for the first time in a long time just to make sure she got a seat behind Rachel. The brunette made it a point to ignore her as she slid quietly into the seat right behind her.

"Hey, Berry."

"Quinn," Rachel said stiffly, still looking forward.

Well there was the end of that conversation, Quinn thought as she leaned against the back of the chair. She tapped her pencil against her desk in frustration. Berry had literally said one word to her and she was already upset. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought. In a stroke of genius, Quinn grabbed the pencil by both ends and snapped it in half.

"Berry," she said leaning forward so her head was over Rachel's shoulder, "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"You have a pencil," Rachel said finding her notes from the day before much more interesting than Quinn.

"No, I don't."

"You do. You were doing that annoying tapping against the desk. In an inconsistent count, might I add."

"That pencil broke. I need a new one."

"I have just the right number of spare pencils, Quinn. Pester someone else."

"I already did," Quinn lied, "Come on, Berry, it's a pencil. I'll give it back after class."

"Fine," Rachel said in a huff as she reached down into her bag to grab a pencil, "But don't break it and don't insist on continuing with your god awful tapping. If you're going to be annoying at least do it to a beat."

"Maybe you could teach me?" Quinn said with a smirk.

Rachel spun around in her chair, her brown eyes filled with fury.

"I already tried, Quinn. And you sexually assaulted me!"

Quinn turned red and looked around to see if any one had heard the brunette. Her eyes met Santana's across the room, eyebrow arched in intrigue letting the pink haired girl know she heard everything. Quinn turned away quickly and looked back at Rachel.

"Hey, keep it down, will you?" Quinn hissed.

"If you're going to do something at least own up to it," Rachel said, haughtily spinning around in her seat. Quinn growled in frustration.

"You still didn't give me that pencil, you know," Quinn said poking her shoulder.

"It would appear as if I was wrong about the number of pencils that I have. Please focus your queries elsewhere."

Quinn felt her ears burn and slouched in her chair. So much for romancing Berry. Class hadn't even started yet and she was already getting mad at her. Quinn felt her confidence dwindling when the teacher walked in and class began. She spent the rest of class staring at the back of Rachel's head and hoping that she would turn around.

Rachel practically ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell ended, leaving Quinn feeling like she needed a cigarette already. She went into the bathroom and dug a crinkled pack out of her backpack. She lit it up and took a deep breath of the harsh smoke, letting it fill her lungs. She didn't really like the taste but all the Skanks smoked them and she wasn't going to let them think she was a pussy. Plus in some strange way they did help her relax.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool tile that lined the walls of the girls bathroom, letting the smoke sink into her hair and clothes. Just as she brought the cigarette to her lips again she felt it being yanked away.

"Hey!"

Santana stood in front of her with a tight lipped smirk, the remnants of the cigarette under her shoe. Her arms were crossed tight across her chest.

"Listen, Q, I know you're going through some kind of badass lesbo phase but just listen to me."

"What are you-?"

"Shut it, I heard you and Man Hands conversing this morning."

"I was just asking her for a pencil," Quinn mumbled, mimicking the Cheerio's arms and crossing her chest.

"Bullshit," Santana said putting her hands on her hips, "Now answer me truthfully: Are you taking a stroll down the Treasure Trail or not?"

"No," Quinn scoffed, breaking eye contact.

"But you want to," the other girl said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Seriously?" Santana said raising an eyebrow, "I can practically smell the golf course radiating off of you, it's like you bottled it and poured the whole bottle over yourself. And I'm sure your collection of plaid and Tegan and Sarah shirts you have hiding in your closet along with your 'L Word' DVD collection and Four Lokos stash are doing anything but proving your heterosexuality."

"I have none of that, Santana," Quinn said smartly, "Just because you're gay doesn't mean everyone else is."

She made to push past the taller girl but Santana stopped her, "Stop being a bitch and admit you have a lady boner for Berry."

"I don't!"

"That's too bad, because I could help you."

Quinn stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"Why so curious? I thought you were straight."

Quinn huffed and readjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "Fuck you, Santana," she said before turning and walking out the door. She stomped down the halls, pushing a Freshman out of the way as she went. Santana thought she was so smart but Quinn wasn't going to let the cheerleader get to her.

She walked out the side doors to get some fresh air before she wandered into her next class. She was already about five minutes late so it didn't really matter either way at this point. She sat on the hard cement step and the cold went straight through her jeans. She shivered reflexively and looked over at the planters next to the steps.

An idea floated into her head at that moment and no amount of shaking would make it go away. She sighed and scratched her head in frustration.

"Oh, fuck me," she said to herself before digging for her pocket knife. She opened up the scissors and looked over at the rose bush next to her. She almost got up and walked away, but Puck's words of romancing Rachel from the night before caused her to sigh and walk towards the bush


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update. This is as a result of the recent episode that makes me want to die. Review please!

Quinn leaned against her locker and waited for classes to get out. She was thankful that her locker was across from Rachel so that she had a decent view as she walked to her own locker. Quinn played with a hole in her sleeve anxiously as she watched the brunette open her locker.

Rachel blinked a couple of times before a small smile fought its way onto her face. Taking this as a good sign, Quinn made her way over to the shorter girl.

"Hey," Quinn said, "I see you found my peace offering."

"You left this?" Rachel said with big eyes, taking the rose out and holding it close to her chest.

Quinn nodded, happy with herself, "I cut it from the rose bushes outside of school. It was the biggest one." But it didn't last long when Rachel pinched her on the arm.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Quinn said rubbing her arm.

"Watch your language, Quinn," Rachel said.

"What was that for? I left you a fu-...a freakin' rose!"

"Quinn! This rose is private property. Not only did you steal from the school but you broke into my locker! That's breaking and entering!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Quinn said trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, "The school won't even notice! Can't you just either say thank you or tell me to go the fuck away."

Rachel blinked at her a couple of times before setting the rose back in the locker an shutting it.

"Thank you, Quinn," she said, "And I'm not just saying that because I disapprove of the unprovoked use of obscenities. I actually mean it. Thank you. Although I'm unsure of the sentiment, it was quite a lovely one."

The small brunette hesitated briefly before putting a hand over Quinn's crossed arms and leaning over to kiss her quickly on the cheek before smiling up at her and walking down the hall. The pink haired girl felt her face grow hot as she watched the shorter girl walk down the hall, her eyes spending more time than necessary on her backside. Quinn looked around the halls to see if anyone noticed and her eyes met with Santana's across the way. She fixed the cheerleader with her best intimidating look to which she just raised a skeptical eyebrow and smirked knowingly. Quinn adjusted her book bag over her shoulder and began walking to class, ignoring the look Santana was giving her. She had forgotten, however, that Santana was in her next class. Needless to say she was not happy when she say next to her in Chemistry.

"So, Punk Barbie, tell me what's up," Santana said as soon as she sat down. Quinn rolled her eyes and opened her book. Not to actually read, that was ridiculous, just to write obscenities in the margins.

"Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away," Santana said leaning back in her chair, "I'm going to take this rare opportunity where you're not flapping your lips and say something."

Quinn bit her tongue to stop herself from making a smart remark. The last thing she wanted to do was prove Santana right.

"Good. Now. Let me tell you a little story about a girl. Let's call her Lynn. Anyways, Lynn used to be a goody two shoes who wanted nothing more than Mommy's love and Daddy's approval. So much so that she dated an oaf that she didn't even like and wound up getting pregnant from a guy that she couldn't stand because she couldn't stand who she really was. She didn't want to admit to herself that the boys flexing their muscles didn't make her swoon like they were supposed to. Now she's gone the complete opposite direction of who she was because she's convinced that no one cares about her and all she really wants is attention."

Quinn glared at her but kept her mouth shut.

"She's trying so hard to pretend that she doesn't give a shit because she cares so much that she's afraid to get hurt. Especially when it comes to a certain dwarf that she used to torment mercilessly."

Quinn couldn't tell if she was mad or just really embarrassed that she was that transparent. Plus she was positive that her face was so red it was clashing terribly with her hair. And even though she pretended that she didn't care anymore, she still didn't clash. Quinn Fabray refused to be a complete fashion disaster.

"Santana, what's your point?" Quinn said refusing to look at her former best friend.

"My point is," Santana said leaning closer to Quinn and making sure to annunciate every syllable, "I know what you're doing. So stop."

Quinn turned quickly in her seat, taking Santana back by surprise. "Why do you care so much?" Quinn asked, "You didn't care about Berry or me before. So why now?"

"Because we need her to win Nationals and she'll be ruined if you ever get your hands on her," Santana said.

"I thought you didn't care about glee," Quinn huffed.

"I don't," Santana hissed, "but I need glee to get to Nationals."

"Why?" Quinn spat.

"Not all of us have bright futures of working at a golf store and living off of daddy's money like you do, okay? I need a scholarship and glee going to Nationals is my only hope of getting one."

"I thought you didn't even want to go to college."

"I don't, but listen. Brittany is going to Los Angeles after graduation to become a dancer and I need a way to go with her. College is the only option."

Quinn paused at the revelation. Of course Santana wanted to follow Brittany to California.

"I should have known this would have been completely for selfish reasons," Quinn scoffed turning back around in her seat. Santana grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"It's not, Lesbo Barbie, it's for Brittany. She can't go all the way to Los Angeles by herself. She would be eaten alive."

"Whatever. It's not my problem. I don't know why you think I would be the one to personally sabotage Berry anyways."

"It wouldn't be sabotage, just stupidity. You're gonna go and mess with Berry's little hobbit head and break her heart. Then she'll just be in her room crying instead of winning us Nationals."

"That's not true."

"It is. You know why I know that? I know you. And I know you like to ruin your own relationships because of your self esteem issues or whatever. I'm over it. But Berry doesn't know what you're like."

"You're the last person she needs protecting her."

"Well at least I am because no one else is," Santana whispered harshly, "Don't you get it, Q? She _likes you_."

Quinn faltered and her resolve broke. But only slightly before she pulled herself back together. "No she doesn't."

"She does. I can see it in her pathetic puppy eyes."

"What's your point, Santana?" Quinn said trying to ignore the hopeful fluttering in her stomach.

"My point is that you need to make a decision. If you're just going to go after Berry and just run away when things get too close, back the fuck off. Or commit to the fucking hobbit and make little punk troll babies already. Okay?"

Quinn's mind was reeling, to say the least. She didn't know how to respond to Santana and the cheerleader took this as a sign of defeat. She smirked and cocked her head to the side.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"I owe you nothing," Quinn said, "You have nothing over me."

"What if I told you that if you went with the second option, I would help."

"Why?"

"Because as annoying as Berry is, I think all she really needs is to get laid."

"You're crass."

"It's true. She's so wound up all the time maybe a good fuck would calm her down a bit."

Quinn grabbed Santana by the front of her Cheerio jacket, "Don't talk about her that way."

"Oh, so are you still sticking with the story that you don't care about her?" Santana said with a smirk.

A ruler slamming on the desk made the two girls jump. Mr. Finkster, the biology teacher, was looking down at them with a frown on his face.

"Are you done, ladies?" he said tapping the ruler on the desk in time. Quinn leaned back in her chair and stared up at him defiantly.

"Actually, no," she said crossing her arms over her chest, "so if you could please just continue with your boring lecture so I can not pay attention that would be great."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Figgin's office. Go."

He pointed towards the door and Quinn rolled her eyes. She picked her bag up and tossed it over her shoulder, never losing eye contact with the teacher. As she walked out of the classroom. She heard Santana snickering behind her and made a mental note to hit her later.

As she listened to her footsteps echo in the empty hall, a pain that felt a lot like loneliness shot through her chest and surprised her. Quinn didn't like that feeling and she made a note to never feel that way again.

She sat on the bench set up outside of the principal's office and waited to be called. She wished she could light up right now but she figured that probably wouldn't be the best idea right now. The sound of footsteps coming down the hall caused her to look in their direction. Her breath caught briefly when she saw Rachel walking towards her, rose in hand


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it's been so long! I've been working on my Faberry a day challenge thing and have been neglecting this story. =/ I'll do better!

"What are you doing out of class, Berry?" Quinn said looking the other girl up and down instinctively. The sweaters may be hideous, but at least they're form fitting. Her eyes finally managed to make it back to Rachel's face and she noticed that the other girl blushed under her gaze. She smirked to herself and looked away.

"If you must know, Quinn, this is my free period. I usually spend it in the auditorium but today I decided to go far a walk," Rachel arranged her skirt under her legs and sat next to Quinn on the bench, "It's nice to walk down the halls and hear people whispering behind my back. Why are you sitting outside the principal's office? Are you repenting for stealing the flower?"

"Repent? What century are you in?"

Rachel didn't say anything, she just looked down at the flower and touched a petal in reverence. Something about it made Quinn's heart hurt just a little bit and she looked away.

"If it was for...repentance...would you forgive me?" Quinn said quirking her eyebrow at her.

Rachel quirked her head to the side in thought, "Maybe."

"Well then I am."

"But only if you weren't lying about it."

The two girls looked at each other, no words exchanged between as they stared into each other's eyes. Quinn wanted to say something but she felt like her tongue was swelling inside of her throat the longer that Rachel looked up at her with those beautiful doe eyes of hers.

"I forgive you, Quinn," Rachel said softly, "For everything."

"But I...I didn't apologize for anything," Quinn said with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Rachel smiled sweetly at her placed a warm hand on her leg. To Quinn it felt like the hand was burning a whole through her jeans.

"Quinn, I know you like to think that no one understands you," Rachel began rubbing the punk girl's thigh with her thumb, "But I do understand you. Probably more than you know. So I know everything you've been doing these past couple of days and today is you asking forgiveness. Maybe on the surface it doesn't seem that way. But I understand you, Quinn. And I know what you're doing."

Quinn sighed, hoping the tears prickling her eyes wouldn't fall, "What if you're wrong?"

Rachel smiled at her confidently, "I'm not."

Quinn laughed, "Sure of yourself, aren't you, Berry?"

The brunette just smiled and squeezed Quinn's leg, "I'll see you in glee."

Rachel stood up and began walking away. Quinn wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she could swear her hips were swaying more than normal. The singer looked over her shoulder, catching Quinn's gaze and causing her to blush.

"I would appreciate it if you don't stare at my ass, Quinn," she said with a smirk.

"Dream on, Berry," Quinn scoffed despite her burning cheeks. Rachel winked at her and the pink haute girl was pretty sure she died.

"Miss Fabray, you can come in now," Figgins said from his office. Quinn groaned and stood up, and walked begrudgingly into the office.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Omg it's been forever. I apologize. As a way to get forgiveness I wrote an extra long chapter with extra fluff. I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to: **livbuk1900, LaurenKnight13, and Harley Quinn Davidson** for reviewing! Tell me if you like this chapter. =p

By the time Figgins was done chastising Quinn for talking back in class, classes were over and most people had gone home already. The halls were empty except for a few straggling Freshman. She walked out to the parking lot towards her car an couldn't hide the smile on her face when she saw a familiar face in the passenger side. She knocked on the passenger window and Rachel rolled it down.

"Yes, Quinn," Rachel said innocently.

"What are you doing, Berry?" Quinn asked leaning on her hand that was in the frame of the window.

"Did you forget already? I'm helping you with vocal exercises."

Quinn sucked in her teeth, "I thought you cancelled those. Because of my...misbehavior."

Rachel blushed, "I've changed my mind."

Quinn just nodded and walked to the driver's side of the car, getting in. She turned the car on and twisted Si her body was facing the brunette's.

"I have one rule, then," Quinn said, "No more breaking into my car."

"How am I supposed to get in?"

"Wait for me like a normal person."

"But what if you take forever. It's getting cold, Quinn-"

"Fine. I promise to not take more than a half hour."

"Ten minutes."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Fine. I have my own conditions as well."

"Really? What?"

"No unsolicited inappropriate touching."

"Unsolicited? Doesn't that imply that there might be solicited touching?" Quinn said with a smirk.

A blush tinted Rachel's cheeks, "One of the things my father taught me is to never rule anything out," she continued to look straight ahead, "I trust you remember how to get to my house?"

Quinn turned back around in her seat and started towards Rachel's house. There was an anticipation settling in Quinn's stomach that she wished would go away. She had no reason to be. Right? If anything Rachel should be nervous. She was Quinn fucking Fabray. And Rachel could possibly be fucking Quinn Fabray in the near future. Which means she could be fucking Rachel Berry. Oh jeez. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter. Now all she could think about was Rachel naked. Naled Rachel under her. Writhing in pleasure.

She blinked rapidly, trying to cleanse the images out of her mind. Quinn could feel her face heating up rapidly and hoped Rachel didn't notice.

"Are you okay? You look sick."

Shit.

"I'm fine, Berry," Quinn said pressing her thighs together and focusing on the road. They pulled into Rachel's driveway and Quinn jumped out of the car, thankful for the fresh air. Rachel led her up the driveway and to the door, walking up the stairs to get room without waiting for Quinn to follow.

Quinn took her time going up the stairs, trying to calm herself before she entered Rachel's bedroom. She walked into the room and kept her hands behind her back nervously. Rachel looked up at her.

"Close the door," she said matter of factly. Quinn could have sworn that she almost choked on her own tongue.

"What?"

"Close the door, Quinn," Rachel repeated. She put her hands on her hips and look at Quinn incredulously, "Get your mind out of the gutter. It's just so that we don't disturb my father sleeping in the next room. He has the night shift tonight."

Quinn closed the door awkwardly, "Night shift?"

"He's a doctor," Rachel said sitting on the bed and patting it for Quinn to sit next to her. Quinn sat at the edge of the bed cautiously with her hands on her lap. She wanted to keep them close I case they got a mind of their own and decided to assault Rachel again. It didn't help that she was in her room where Rachel had gotten naked several times.

"Are you ready, Quinn?" Rachel said.

"Yes!"

"Okay, we will start with scales."

"Oh."

"What'd you think I was talking about, Quinn."

Quinn just smirked at her, "Nothing you weren't thinking about."

Rachel opened her mouth in protest but then quickly closed it, instead choosing to turn in the bed towards Quinn with her feet tucked under her.

"Now now, Quinn, with talk like that we may never get through your exercises," Rachel said. She offered Quinn a small grin that made her feel like Rachel wanted to eat her alive.

"Let's get to work," Rachel said with a clap. She bounced off the bed and straightened her skirt before grabbing Quinn's hands and pulling her up too.

"Stand straight," Rachel said, "Posture it very important for a singer. None of this."

Rachel tapped Quinn's hip that was jutted out to the side as she rested on her left leg. Before Quinn could fix it herself, Rachel placed a hand on either of the punk girl's hips and jerked them straight.

"There," Rachel said, her hands lingering on her hips, "straighten your spine."

Quinn sighed and stood as straight as she could, gaining several more inches over Rachel then she previously had. Something flickered in brown eyes but it was gone before Quinn could catch it. Her breath hitched when Rachel's thumbs accidentally brushed over the sliver of exposed skin between her shirt and pants. If she noticed she didn't say anything and instead dropped her hands from Quinn's hips.

"We'll start with scales," Rachel said. She took her hands and clasped them in front of her chest, her fingers hooking together and elbows jutted out to the sides. "This is the best stance for opening up your diaphragm," she said, "You do it too, Quinn."

She groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"I feel stupid."

"You'll feel even more stupid when you hit the wrong note in front of the judges at Regionals. Now. Assume the position."

Quinn rolled her head to the side with a sigh and copied Rachel's stance.

"Good, now follow me," Rachel said before going through some scales.

The sound of Rachel's voice dripped down Quinn's spine like cold water and she felt herself shiver. She wished she would just sing to her all day. She could live like that. Oh, shit. Rachel was actually talking.

"Quinn! Are you even listening?" Rachel said with a frown on her face.

"No," Quinn admitted.

"Well, why not?" Rachel asked with a hint of hurt in her voice.

Quinn remembered Puck's advice about wooing Rachel and age took a step closer to the smaller girl who looked up at her with doubt on her face.

"I wasn't paying attention because your voice is beautiful, Rach," Quinn said softly, "It...I couldn't help it."

Rachel smiled shyly, "Do you really think so, Quinn?"

Quinn nodded and Rachel smiled widely. For a moment Quinn could swear they were about to kiss but the brunette quickly changed back into business mode.

"Good. I mean, I know my voice is excellent it's just nice to hear someone else say it for once," Rachel said, "Now, your scales."

Quinn grumbled and half tried to copy scales Rachel had just done. Before she was even finished, Rachel pressed her hand just under Quinn's breasts. She blushed and looked down at the shorter girl.

"What happened to the no unsolicited inappropriate touching rule?" Quinn gritted out with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be presumptuous, Quinn," Rachel said curtly even as a blush fell across her cheeks, "I'm trying to he you to sing from her diaphragm. If I succeed, I'll have you singing high notes in no time."

Quinn couldn't fight the smirk off of her face, "I don't doubt that."

Quinn regretted her comment instantly when Rachel's face went beet red and Quinn wasn't sure if that was from anger or embarrassment.

"Quinn," Rachel said evenly, "what are you doing?"

Quinn looked away and ran a hand through her hair, noticing that Rachel's hand had not moved from below her breasts. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me," Rachel said sliding her hand from beneath Quinn's breasts to her side where her bra ended, "I know you're interested in me, Quinn. And while it is very flattering I want to know why the sudden change. Before I make any decisions of my own I must know if this is just a game for you. As you should know, I do not half ass anything, as you might crudely put it. Rachel Berry puts her heart and soul into everything. So before I put everything into this I must know: what are your intentions?"

Quinn would be lying if she said she was not expecting a speech like this. But she was expecting it from Rachel's fathers quite some time from now, not Rachel.

"Quinn?"

The punk girl snapped out of her thoughts, "I-...you talk a lot."

Rachel huffed, "That's rude, Quinn. But I'll choose to ignore it since I know you're just avoiding the question."

Quinn sighed, "Finn-"

"Is a stupid boy," Rachel interrupted.

"But, I thought you two had a weird thing."

Rachel raise an eyebrow, "First of all, I'd like to point out the fact that you have been flirting with me even though you just admitted you thought I was with Finn. Which is very inappropriate. Second, I want to clarify that Finn and I are no more than friends. And barely that. I was enlightened over the summer that Finn may have been my dream at one point in my life but I have matured and I now realize that he does not fit into those dreams anymore."

Quinn felt her stomach turn, "So what makes me any different? I'm lazy and no good. I get kicked out of class. I smoke a pack a week. No one wants me around-"

"Stop, Quinn. You're none of those things. You're an ambitious girl who has strayed a little bit. Nothing a little bit of TLC couldn't cure."

Quinn barked out a rough laugh.

"So," Rachel continued, "to answer your question. Yes, you do."

Quinn felt her heart lighten in her chest and she felt as if it might float right out of her chest. "Really?"

Rachel nodded, "Now, answer _my _question."

Quinn fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and bounced on the balls of her feet. The lump in her throat wouldn't seem to go down no matter how much she swallowed and she almost choked when Rachel put a calming hand on her cheek.

"I...I like you, Rachel," Quinn said quietly. She cursed herself for not being the confident person that she liked to hide behind. But there was something about Rachel that made all her walls come down, especially when she was just staring at her with those big brown innocent eyes.

Rachel smiled warmly and stroked Quinn's cheekbone with her thumb, "I knew it."

Quinn snorted, "Cocky, aren't we?"

"No. Like I told you before, Quinn. I understand you," Rachel said. She shuffled a little closer to Quinn and lifted herself on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to the corner of Quinn's mouth. Quinn felt the warmth go all the way to her toes and she desperately wanted to turn her head just a little more to capture soft lips with hers.

"Rachel, dear-oh!"

Quinn quickly jerked her face away from Rachel and turned towards the door only to find Rachel's father standing in the doorway. He was a tall black man who looked like he could crush Quinn between his fingers if he wanted.

"Rachel," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "You didn't tell me you had company."

"Sorry, Daddy. This is Quinn," Rachel said pushing the pink haired girl lightly towards the man. Quinn resisted as much as possible but ended up stumbling over to him.

"H-hello, Mr. Berry, sir," she stuttered, offering her hand. The man took it firmly.

"Hello, Quinn. Just call me Leroy. Nice to finally put the name to the face. Rachel talks about you quite a lot," he said cautiously, "Since there isn't a slushy in your hand and seeing the situation I seemed to have walked in on, I assume this is a friendly visit."

Quinn felt like her face was on fire and she just nodded briskly.

"Daddy," Rachel chastised, "don't be mean."

"Never. Will you be joining us for dinner, Quinn?"

Quinn nodded, too afraid to deny at this point.

"Good. I'll see you two downstairs in five minutes," he said turning and walking out the door. As his back retreated down the hall, Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Rachel put an arm through Quinn's, "He likes you."

If that was what it was like when he liked her, she hated to see what it would be like if he hated her. But Rachel seemed to annoy the terrified look on Quinn's face as she dragged her downstairs to the dining room


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Super special thanks to **Harley Quinn Davidson, Angel Kruger, Princesakarlita411, Dreamsilver, May996, livbuk1900, LaurenKnight13 **for the amazing reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I promise to update faster next time. I promise. This is fluffy fluff

Chapter 8

Quinn was sure that this was her worst nightmare. Sitting at a table with Rachel and her fathers eating a vegan meal? This had to be one of the rings of hell. She didn't mind the whole Rachel part. Hell, she didn't even mind the vegan part. But the way that Leroy was looking at her made her sure this was hell. He was staring at her like some sort of puzzle he was trying to figure out and Quinn didn't like it one bit. Now she knew how her boyfriends felt when they came over to dinner at her house and her father was having a particularly on day.

"So, Quinn," Hiram started, "how's school going?"

"Well," she choked out as she pushed some unrecognizable green thing across her plate, "It's going well."

"Quinn is an excellent student, Dad," Rachel said, "She gets straight A's."

"Oh, I see," Hiram said sounding impressed, "That Finn boy was a terrible student."

"Always smelled odd too," Leroy added.

"Yes, like old gym socks. But you smell quite nice, Quinn," Hiram said with a smile.

"Dad, Daddy, stop," Rachel said looking between the two, "There's no reason to compare Quinn and Finn."

"Rhyming names," Hiram said raising an eyebrow, "Do you think that means something?"

"I'm sure it does. We'll google it later," Leroy said taking a bite of his salad. Quinn was sure her face was the similar shade of a tomato as she continued to eat. This was going to be the longest dinner ever.

"It means nothing," Rachel said, "Now, how was your day, Dad?"

Hiram shrugged and waved his fork, "People get angry. People sue people. And I help. Same old same old. I'd much rather hear about the exciting lives of you young people than blabber on about my life. So anything new at school?"

Rachel shrugged, "Same old same old."

"Now, I think I know of some new developments," Leroy said, "Quinn's new look. Didn't you used to be a cheerleader, Quinn?"

She almost choked on what she assumed were chickpeas, "Um. Yeah. It was too much stress. I didn't need it."

Hiram nodded in understanding, "People put too much pressure on young people these days."

"Hiram, don't talk about 'these days', it makes us look old," Leroy said waving a fork at him, "We're young, we're hip. Remember?"

Rachel laughed and Quinn was sure it was her favorite sound. As Hiram and Leroy argued about what was hip and what wasn't, she looked at the brunette and caught her eye, smiling softly at her. Rachel smiled back from behind her eyelashes, her eyes flicked down her her plate and back up at Quinn.

"Hi," Quinn mouthed quietly across the table to Rachel.

"Hi," she mouthed back, biting her bottom lip shyly. Quinn winked at her and bit her tongue between her teeth as Rachel blushed. It took a few moments for them to realize that the Berry's arguing had ceased. Quinn turned to look at them and they were both staring between the two girls. Hiram was grinning widely, a hand to his chest, and Leroy had a quiet smile on his face.

"Aren't they adorable?" Hiram said leaning towards his husband. Quinn felt the blush creeping onto her face and became suddenly interested in the food on her plate. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a foot running up her calf. Looking across the table she saw Rachel looking coyly at her and she gave her a look.

The rest of the dinner went by peacefully, no more awkward questions just easy conversation between the three Berry's and Quinn. The two girls would catch each others eyes from across the table and smiled giddily. When dinner was over Rachel began to pull Quinn back to her room but she stopped her.

"I have to go home," Quinn said regretfully, "My mom freaks out when I'm gone too long."

Rachel pouted, "Are you sure you can't hang out for a little longer?"

Quinn nodded, "Walk me to the door?"

Rachel bounced in front of her and towards the door, their hands linked loosely between them. She lead her to the porch and closed the door behind them so her father's couldn't spy. They looked at each other for a few moments with gentle smiles before Rachel spoke up.

"So, your vocal lessons," Rachel trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about those," Quinn said cocking her head to the side, "Are those completely necessary?"

"Yes," Rachel said simply, "You can drive me home tomorrow and we'll practice some more."

Quinn scratched the back of her skull, "Mm, I don't know. I'm very busy."

"Doing what?" Rachel huffed.

"Stuff," Quinn said with a shrug.

Quinn tried her best not to smile as she saw the small girl getting flustered. It was possibly the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest looking annoyed.

"Would you really rather spend time with the _Skanks_ than with me?"

Quinn couldn't hide the smile form her face any longer and she brushed her hand along Rachel's arm, "Of course not. I just wanted to see you angry."

Rachel stomped her foot, "Quinn Fabray! How dare you rile me up like that."

Quinn leaned forward and kissed her cheek quickly, "You're so cute when you're mad. I'll see you tomorrow."

The pink haired girl left Rachel standing on the porch steps in a mix of anger and flattery.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Super special thanks to **Harley Quinn Davidson, Angel Kruger, Princesakarlita411, Dreamsilver, May996, livbuk1900, LaurenKnight13, Mm-Butny-Toast-mM **for the amazing reviews! This is one of my favorite chapters. Mucho fluff. You will be happy at the end I promise.=)

Chapter 9

Quinn strode into the halls of McKinley High the next morning with a new surge of confidence. There was an extra bounce in her step and she even bothered to fix her hair this morning. Why? Because Rachel Berry liked her. The whole Berry clan seemed to like her actually. She could see that this day was going to be a good day. Puck had told her to woo Rachel, and that's exactly what she was going to do. She had even bought Rachel a tiny stuffed black and white cat that she saw when she was at the liquor store trying to buy cigarettes.

She rounded the corner and saw Rachel standing at her locker, pulling out books. A small smile graced Quinn's face until she felt like she was being hit in the face with a block of ice. She stopped in her tracks, purple slush falling slowly off her face. She sputtered and did her best to wipe the slush off her face. She managed to wipe enough out of her eyes to see Finn standing in front of her with an empty cup in his hand.

"What the _fuck_, Hudson?" Quinn yelled, knocking the cup out of his hand. The rest of the hall turned to look at the ruckus in the middle of the hall, forming a sort of circle around the two students.

"What? You can dish it but you can't take it?" Finn said, his face screwed up in anger.

"I haven't done this shit in a long time, Finn. You know why? Because it's fucking immature!"

"You deserve it, Quinn," Finn yelled back at her.

"For what? I haven't done anything to you!"

"No, but you're planning on doing something."

"Why the hell would I waste my time on you?"

"Not to me. To Rachel!"

Quinn felt like he punched her in the stomach too, "Excuse me?"

"I saw you hanging out with Rachel yesterday. There's no reason that you would be hanging out with her unless it was with to do something mean to her."

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

"What? No. You're a bitch and she's a glee loser. You hate her-"

Quinn couldn't contain herself anymore and she leaped onto Finn, her fist colliding with his face. He fell to the ground, writhing and covering his face with his hands. Quinn kept hitting him wherever she could. His shoulders, his face, his arms. Nothing was safe.

"Quinn Fabray! Stop this instant!"

Tiny hands blindly reached for her flailing arms as they came down on the pathetic boy beneath her. Rachel managed to grab both of her arms and pull her off the football player who was still cowering on the ground. Quinn made another leap for him but Rachel's arms were firmly around her waist. Rachel began to drag her back towards the bathroom.

"Don't you _ever_ call her a loser, motherfucker! She's more than you'll ever be!" Quinn yells to him as Rachel dragged her into the girls bathroom. It's not until the door has closed that Rachel lets Quinn go. She practically leaps out of her arms and slams her fist on the door in anger.

"Fuckin' Husdon."

"Quinn, calm down, please," Rachel said running some water in the sink and waiting for it to get warm. Quinn paces back and forth in the bathroom, kicking one of the stall doors. Rachel grasped her shoulders and spun the punk girl to face her. She placed a hand on either side of her face and looked her straight in the eyes. "Stop. Please."

Quinn breathed deeply through you nose, her eyes never moving from the brown ones staring straight into her. "He's an asshole."

"I know," Rachel said simply, "But I'm pretty sure you gave him a nice black eye."

Quinn sighed and felt her heart rate start to normalize. "I hope so."

Rachel looked at her one last time and let go of her face, reaching into her back to take out a towel. She caught Quinn's questioning look and shrugged, "For emergencies such as this, Quinn."

The brunette began to carefully wipe the remaining slush from Quinn's shirt. When most of it was gone, she pushed her towards the sink.

"Put your head under the faucet, please."

Quinn sighed but did as she was told, the warm water feeling good on her cold skull. Small fingers began to move over her scalp, scratching and pulling at the hairs and she shivered.

"Is the water cold?" Rachel asked.

"No, it's perfect," Quinn said biting back a moan when Rachel pulled at the small hairs on the back of her neck, trying to get some purple ice out. It was a disappointment but a relief when her fingers disappeared.

"Okay, dry your hair out a little, Quinn."

Rachel handed her the towel to dry with but instead, Quinn whipped her hair back and shook her head like a dog, spreading water droplets all over the bathroom. Rachel squealed and tried to cover her face.

"Quinn! That was unnecessary!" Rachel said trying to wipe the water from her eyes. Quinn smiled wryly at her through a mess of pink hair.

"Sorry," she said with smirking. In reality she wasn't sorry because now there was water dripping down Rachel's chest and towards the tops of her breasts. How she wished she was that droplet of water.

"Quinn!"

Her eyes looked up to see Rachel looking at her frowning, "My eyes are up here, you know."

Quinn blushed, "Sorry."

"I don't appreciate being objectified. You know this."

"I wasn't objectifying you. I was admiring you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It was rude, Quinn. What happened to the sweet girl that was at my house last night?"

Quinn didn't answer. Instead she went over to her bag and pulled out the stuffed cat she had gotten yesterday, double checking that he didn't smell like smoke. She walked up to Rachel and handed the cat to her.

"I'm sorry I was being inappropriate," Quinn said softly, watching Rachel's eyes light up when she saw the stuffed animal, "Even though it's really hard not to be when you're so damn gorgeous.*

Rachel blushed and held the kitten to her chest, "You got this for me?"

Quinn nodded and Rachel took a step closer to her.

"You..you think I'm gorgeous?"

The insecurity and fear in Rachel's eyes was enough to break Quinn's heart and she wrapped the smaller girl in her arms loosely.

"I think you're more gorgeous than any girl I've ever seen."

Rachel nuzzled her shirt and she hoped that she didn't smell _too_ badly of smoke. Maybe having that cigarette on the way to school was a bad idea. The tiny beaded eyes of the stuffed cat dug into Quinn's chest but the feel of Rachel's light breath on her collarbone made it all worth it. Rachel played with the frayed collar of Quinn's shirt, her soft fingers occasionally grazing the bottom the the punk girl's collarbone.

"Quinn," Rachel said softly, "We have class."

Quinn groaned and held her tighter, "I just want to stay like this."

Rachel turned her face into Quinn's shirt in embarrassment and she couldn't help but find the most enduring thing ever. Quinn really just wanted to lean down and take Rachel's lips in hers but in reality she didn't even know if Rachel liked her at all. The brunette looked up at her through her eyelashes and Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Quinn?" she said softly.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

The way that Rachel was looking at her, like she was the only thing that mattered, and the way she could smell her lavender perfume along with the fact that those words had just come out of Rachel's mouth rendered Quinn speechless. So she just gave her a short nod.

The front of Rachel's body brushed against hers when the shorter girl lifted herself up on her tip toes, even after Quinn bent down to shorten the distance between them. When Rachel's lips pressed into her, Quinn could have sworn she was in heaven. Her lips were as soft as those stupid cashmere sweaters her mom made her wear and she smelled sweet like fresh picked flowers. Hell, even the damn cat eyes digging into her chest were perfect. Because Rachel was kissing her. And it was the best feeling in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the long time to update. Finals and such -_-. To make up for it, this chaper is super fluffy. You'll probably drown in it. I hope you enjoy. Super special thanks to **Harley Quinn Davidson, Princesakarlita411, livbuk1900, LaurenKnight13, Mm-Butny-Toast-mM, faberrydragon, smartblonde317, cjsray, Izabella G. D, aquarius127, nicholee33, LucyRiot, Aesify, DAgron01, **for the amazing reviews! I had a question for you guys, is there anything in particular you want to see in this fic? I have an idea of where this is going I just want to know what you guys wanna see.

Chapter 10

Quinn ran her hands through the plush carpet of Rachel's room, letting the polyester blend scratch and tickle her palms. It was a welcome distraction from the girl who had been staring at her for the past half hour. Although to be fair, she had been staring back. It would seem that Rachel's vocal lessons had turned into a let's stare at each other all dopey eyed and cute marathon. Quinn could deal with that.

She looked up from the carpet, Rachel's doe eyes still trained on her with a small smile gracing those lips. Those beautiful gorgeous lips that she hadn't gotten a chance to kiss since earlier in the bathroom. Damn she wanted to kiss her again. She wanted to kiss her lips and her cheeks and her ears and her neck and her collarbone and her chest and over her breasts and -

"Quinn."

The voice interrupted the pink haired girls thoughts and she looked up, "Hm?"

Rachel was looking back at her looking slightly flushed, "My eyes are up here."

To emphasize she used two fingers to point directly into them. But Quinn had more important things to worry about. Quinn looked at the light blush that had fallen across Rachel's golden skin and wondered if she was mad or embarrassed. Or aroused_. _She noticed how tightly those impossibly long legs were crossed and they way Rachel's eyes were a little darker than normal. She was totally turned on. Quinn smirked to herself, proud that she could arouse the saintly Rachel Berry by just looking at her.

Rachel frowned at her, "What is it?"

Quinn just looked at her, "What's what?"

"You have this look on your face like you're really smug about something."

Quinn just smirked at her, "Nothing."

Rachel rolled her eyes but the small smile on her face let Quinn know that it was all in jest. Quinn gently kicked Rachel's foot with her own and she responded by rubbing the bottom of Quinn's foot with her toes. Quinn chuckled and pulled her foot away.

"Ticklish," she explained folding her legs indian style under her. Rachel giggled and tilted her head to look at her.

"So...vocal lessons," Rachel said softly.

Quinn sighed, "Must we?"

"Yes."

"But there are so many more things we could be doing."

Like each other. Quinn smiled to herself at her own cleverness and watched carefully as Rachel got up, her skirt fluttering higher up on her thighs before resting back into place. Rachel held out her hand to Quinn, wriggling her fingers.

"Come one, it's time to practice."

Quinn took the other's girl hand and let her try and pull her up to no avail. She chuckled lightly and pulled Rachel down easily, letting her fall on her lap with a thud.

"Quinn!" Rachel said making to get up again but Quinn's strong arms around her waist made it all but impossible. She finally stopped struggling and pouted at Quinn, her arms crossed over her chest, "Let me up this instant, Fabray."

"What if I like you here?" Quinn said squeezing her waist. Rachel's face tinted but her face remained straight.

"I can assure you, I do not care."

"Then you don't care if I do this?" Quinn kissed Rachel's exposed shoulder with a sigh, watching as goosebumps erupted over her body.

"Not at all," Rachel said making it a point to turn her head away from Quinn.

"Or this?" Quinn kissed the smooth expanse of Rachel's neck softly, feeling her shiver in her arms.

Rachel looked at her, "Well, maybe that one I cared about a little."

Quinn smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Just a little?"

"Just a little," Rachel said.

"Then I'm just going to have to change that," Quinn said leaning forward to capture Rachel's bottom lip between hers. Rachel responded almost immediately, her arms wrapping around Quinn's neck with a sigh.

Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips and begun to gently suck on her lower lip. One of Rachel's hands tangled itself into Quinn's short pink locks while the other remained on the back of her neck, scratching lightly.

Quinn was pretty sure she was in heaven at this moment. Rachel's lips were against hers for the second time today. And this time there wasn't a stuffed cat in the middle to come between them. Also, this time they weren't in a bathroom. That's always a plus. Quinn's hands were itching to slip under Rachel's hideous llama shirt but she didn't want to go to far too fast. As much as her instinct was telling her to go for the gold, Puck's advice to woo Rachel was still in her mind. But Puck would have gone for the gold...right? So maybe she should too. Then she remembered that Puck had gotten her pregnant and deemed all his advice invalid. She did allow herself to slip her thumb just under that sweater to rub small circles on Rachel's bare hipbone and smirked when she felt the girl shift closer to her.

She almost reeled in shock when she felt Rachel's tongue force its way between her lips, stroking Quinn's tongue languidly. Quinn groaned and sucked on her tongue lightly, tingles running up her spine when tan fingers tugged on her hair gently.

Quinn could definitely get used to this.

The pink haired girl daringly began to move her hand further up the back of Rachel's shirt, her confidence mounting when Rachel didn't stop her. Her fingers grazed the bottom of her bra strap and her fingers were begging to undo it but she refrained. Rachel's lips moved wonderfully against her own and she began to feel dizzy. She scratched her nails lightly down Rachel's smooth back and the petite girl released a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper that sent the blood straight to Quinn's core.

She ripped her lips away from Rachel's and peppered kisses along her collarbone but Rachel's lips chased after hers and captured her once more. Quinn groaned as Rachel's tongue invaded her mouth once more, moving along the roof of her mouth. Quinn felt her pulse pounding in her core and it was becoming too painful to handle. Is this what guys felt like when they really got turned on? This sucked.

"Rachel," she groaned against her lips, "Stop."

Rachel pulled away and blinked at her innocently, biting her lips self consciously, "Why?"

"I..." Quinn screwed her eyes shut and tried to calm her heavy breathing, "I'm getting a little...too into this."

Rachel's mouth formed an 'O' of realization and Quinn dropped her face into Rachel's neck in embarrassment. She felt like such a boy.

"I'm sorry, Rach," she mumbled, "I just really want to be a gentleman about this whole thing and I don't want to lose control like I did the first day I came over."

Rachel ran a hand through short pink locks, "Thank you, Quinn. You're quite the gentle_woman_."

Quinn smirked at the correction but kept her face in the blonde's neck, subtle smelling her. She smelled like lavender and sunshine. Could someone smell like sunshine? If anyone could it would be Rachel.

Rachel sighed, "Though I would have you know, I was getting...overly excited as well."

Quinn sighed deeply, "Don't tell me things like that. I'm a gentlewoman. Remember?"

Rachel giggled and kissed the top of Quinn's head. They just sat like that for a few minutes before Rachel spoke up again. Quinn wondered if the only time she could really be quiet was when she was sleeping.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing? I mean, it's obvious what we're doing right now in this moment. But I mean...what are we..._doing?_ I'm not a random hookup, Quinn."

The punk pulled her head out of Rachel's neck to get a good look at her.

"I want to take you out on a date. Then you can decide whether I'm worthy to call yours. Yes?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded in excitement, "So, a real date then?"

"Yes."

"We're not just going to sit under the bleachers with your Skank friends?"

"Nope." Quinn didn't bother to mention they'd probably kill the brunette before they hung out with her.

"So it's a real date?"

"Yes," Quinn said, "Only the best for you."

Rachel beamed down at her, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Quinn laughed and nodded, knowing Rachel was just waiting for permission. She heard her phone ringing but everything else in the world drowned out when Rachel's lips were on hers.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Woo two updates in too days (don't get used to it). This chapter includes some Finn and some fluff. So enjoy. Super special thanks to **Harley Quinn Davidson, livbuk1900, LaurenKnight13, Mm-Butny-Toast-mM, smartblonde317, cjsray, aquarius127, Aesify, free4hmax, **for the amazing reviews! Again if there's anything in particular you want let me know. Follow me on tumblr (thatgirl65)!

Chapter 11

It was one hour later and they still hadn't gotten any of Quinn's vocal lessons done. But she didn't mind because she had been doing her other lesson: how to make Rachel Berry crazy.

She discovered that licking that spot just behind her ear made the brunette moan and squirm under her. Quinn also learned that the spot just above Rachel's collarbone where her neck and shoulder met was extra sensitive and actually had the capability to render Rachel Berry speechless when she bit and licked it just right.

It was a very productive day in Quinn's opinion.

They were laying on the bed their heads at the end and their feet at the top because Quinn claimed it wasn't as inappropriate this way. Less temptation. Rachel's head was resting on her shoulder, her fingers playing with the frayed edge of her tshirt just over over her stomach.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?" she answered, trying not to focus on the way Rachel's fingers would graze her stomach occasionally, her own fingers grazing lightly over the bruise that was forming on the petite girl's neck.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm not usually this easy."

Quinn frowned in amusement and looked down at the brunette head, "Okay. I'm not sure what you mean by that. We didn't...do anything."

Rachel lifted herself in her elbow to look at Quinn. "What do you mean? We made out."

Quinn chuckled only causing Rachel to frown deeper. She sighed and explained, "Listen, Babe, Puck told me he just asked you to make out one day and then you were rolling around on the bed. I'm not implying that you're easy, just that you're a...teenager."

Rachel blushed, her eyes glazing over slightly, "You called me Babe."

Quinn was about to panic but did her best to keep cool. She gave Rachel her best badass look, "Yeah, Babe, so what?"

Rachel smiled and rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder, "I like it."

The punk smiled back at her, groaning when her phone rang for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. She rolled her eyes and let her head fall back on the bed.

"You should get that," Rachel said not even making to move so Quinn could get up.

"It's not important."

"You don't even know who it is."

"It's not you. So it's not important."

The line felt ridiculous coming out of her mouth but if Rachel's blush and tiny smile meant anything he would say it worked. Quinn mentally patted herself on the back and grinned smugly to herself.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel sat up quickly.

"Oh no."

Quinn frowned and sat up on her elbows, "What? Who is it?"

"I completely forgot!" Rachel leapt off the bed and smoothed down her shirt, looking around for something but Quinn wasn't sure what.

"Forgot about what?"

Rachel turned to her, an apologetic look on her face. "Don't get mad."

Quinn's stomach twisted. Those were never the words that someone wanted to hear to begin a conversation. She sat up and swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"What is it, Rachel?"

The brunette closed her eyes her hands clasped in front of her, "I forgot that Finn was supposed to come over today so we could work together on a song for Regionals."

Quinn's stomach dropped and she ran a hand through her messy pink hair. "Well, fuck me."

She was torn between being absolutely heart broken and absolutely enraged. All her insecurities were telling her that Rachel would rather be with Finn but then she remembered everything they had discussed about the boy and she just got mad.

"Why the hell does he think he can come here after calling you a loser?" Quinn said standing up from the bed and making to march downstairs but Rachel stopped her with a hand on her chest.

"Quinn," she said evenly, "Don't cause any trouble."

"He's the one causing trouble by being here."

"Quinn," Rachel said firmly, "I told you before, I'm not interested in him. You don't have to be threatened by him."

The pink haired girl stiffened, "I'm not threatened. I just don't like the way he talks to you. He has no right."

Rachel smiled at her softly and tugged at her hair, "My protector."

Quinn couldn't help but smile and took Rachel's hand out of her hair, kissing her knuckles. The moment was ruined when clumsy knocking came from the front door again.

"I'll get rid of him, okay?" Rachel said softly.

Quinn set her jaw firmly, "I'm coming with you."

Rachel frowned, "Quinn-"

"I'm coming with you," she said forcefully.

"Don't make any trouble, Quinn. I mean it."

Quinn held her hands up defensively, "Like a motherfucking angel."

Rachel frowned at the profanity but walked out of her room and down the stairs, Quinn close behind. Quinn leaned against the stair railing at the bottom of the stairs, watching carefully as Rachel opened the door to reveal Finn standing in front of her. The punk girl grinned in satisfaction in seeing the blossoming bruise around his eye.

"Hey, Rach," he said with his usual gassy baby smile, not yet noticing Quinn, "Sorry I'm a little late. I had to go to the nurses office after school for my eye."

Quinn couldn't help but snort in laughter, causing Rachel to shoot her a sharp look. Finn looked at the pink haired girl and his face screwed up in what Quinn could only assume was his thinking face. It looked painful.

"What is _she_ doing here, Rachel?" he asked looking at the brunette.

"What does it matter, Finn?" Rachel asked in exasperation.

"She shouldn't be here, Rachel. You shouldn't be hanging out with her."

"And why is that?" Rachel said putting her hands on her hips.

"B-because! She's going to hurt you! And because I said so. Trust me, Rach, I know."

Rachel's face was red and she frowned up at the imposing boy, "I think it's best you leave now, Finn."

"Wha-? Why?" he asked frowning stupidly.

"You can't walk into my home and pretend that you have some sort of authority over me. I will spend my time with who I choose, Finn. And I choose to spend it with Quinn."

Finn took a step towards her and Quinn practically flew off the stair rail and stepped between them.

"Watch yourself, Hudson," Quinn said lowly.

Finn's back straightened as he tried to tower over her threateningly, "Or what?"

"Or I'll punch you in the other eye so you match!" Quinn moved to step towards the boy but Rachel grasped the back of her shirt, effectively holding her back.

"You don't scare me," Finn spat.

"That's not what it looked like when you were cowering like a baby on the floor!"

Finn looked away from Quinn and back at Rachel from over her shoulder, "Come on, Rachel. Let's go."

"This is _my_ home, Finn. Please leave now before things get worse."

"But-"

"Leave," Quinn practically growled. Her hands were fisted at her sides and Finn gave her one last look before walking out of the door, slamming it behind him. Quinn watched him through the window next to the door as he kicked the side of his truck, leaving a sizable dent before getting in and screeching away.

Rachel began rubbing Quinn's shoulders, trying to get the tension out of them as the taller girl stood defensively in front the diva. The brunette began to hum and unknown song softly and she felt her shoulders relaxing with her touch. Her hands fell open and she flexed her fingers, rolling her neck to try and loosen up. She sighed as Rachel's hands fell from her shoulders, wrapping around her waist as she pressed her cheek against Quinn's shoulder blade. The former blonde relaxed into her embrace, tilting her head back to touch Rachel's as her voice washed over her completely.

"You shouldn't get so angry," Rachel said lifting herself up on her tip toes to rest her chin on Quinn's shoulder. Her hands covered the petite girl's that had flattened on her stomach and she kissed her cheek.

"I can't help it," Quinn said softly, "I don't like him talking to you like that. I go into defense mode. Like some sort of crazy animal."

Rachel giggled and Quinn turned around in her arms so that they were facing each other. Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's wild hair.

"Like a lion," she said fluffing the hair even more, "You even look like a lion. A little pink haired lion."

Quinn smiled, just marveling at the feeling of Rachel's hands in her hair.

"Be careful, I might bite," Quinn said playfully.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and replied quietly, "What if I like it when you bite?"

Quinn was charmed and completely turned on at the same time. The innocent bat of Rachel's doe eyes just made her want to gather her in her arms and kiss her face. But the words out of her mouth and the way she was biting her lips made Quinn want to pick her up and take her against the nearest wall.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the brunette and licked her bottom lip, "Oh, really, Berry?"

She fixed her with her best predatory gaze and Rachel shivered. Quinn kissed her cheek before leaning down and taking her earlobe between her teeth. Rachel groaned and pressed into her, Quinn holding her waist firmly.

The sound of her phone ringing came from up in Rachel's bedroom and Quinn sighed, "I should check that."

Rachel held her tighter, "No."

Quinn chuckled and disentangled herself from Rachel's arms, "It could be important. Whoever it is has called about a million times already."

Quinn made her way up the stairs, Rachel close behind, hooking her finger through the Quinn's back belt loop. When Quinn picked up her phone from her bag she unlocked it to find six missed calls and three text messages. She grunted in surprise when Rachel pulled her onto the bed next to her, immediately resuming their positions from before they were interrupted. Rachel continued to play with the frayed edge of Quinn's top as she listened to her voicemail.

_Beep._ _ You have four unheard messages. First unheard message._

"_Lezbro, it's Puck."_

Quinn grimaced at the nickname but she figured it was better than Baby Mamma. At least it didn't stir up any unwanted memories.

"_So I saw what you did to Finn today. Way to go. That's definitely one way to seduce my Jew Babe. But he's totally pissed so watch yourself."_

_Beep. Second unheard message._

"_Babe, it's me again. I forgot Finn said something about going over to Rachel's later after he finished crying in the nurses office. So you better steer clear of there. Bring your girl. Or not. There are going to be a lot of hot chicks there."_

_Beep. Third unheard message._

"_Wait, are you at Rachel's right now? Is that why you're not answering your phone? Nice! Get some! Tell me what it's like under that short Jewish skirt. Oh, by the way, I'm having a party on Friday. Be there."_

Quinn rolled her eyes and hoped that Rachel couldn't hear the messages.

_Beep. Fourth unheard message._

"_It's S. Britts told me that you beat up Custard Nipples today. Was it like punching a stick of butter? Anyways, I hope this means you're getting over yourself and fucking Berry already so her skirts will stop bunching up. And it better not be a one time thing or I'll personally go to your house and kick your punk ass all the way down the street."_

_Beep. End of messages._

Quinn erased them all and looked down at Rachel who seemed to be too focused on the edge of her tshirt to have heard any of the messages on Quinn's phone. She was sure that it would be even more frayed by the end of the day but she didn't care. Quinn went through her texts to read the new ones.

_Puck: I forgot to mention there will be hot girls from Carmel. They're like...way gayer there so I'm sure you'll have babes all over you._

Quinn quickly replied: _I don't want 'babes' all over me, Puckerman._

She opened up her other text messages.

_Santana: P.S. Use protection. Not for you for Berry. Who knows where your hands have been. Probably all over some nasty skank at a Tegan and Sara concert. _

_Brittany: Q, be careful of the trolls that are in Rachel's lady parts. San says they bite off fingers if any one comes near them. Lord T says hi._

Quinn threw her phone across the bed, not wanting to deal with these crazy people anymore. Since when did everyone become so interested in her sex life?

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked as her hand slipped under her shirt to stroke Quinn's smooth stomach.

"Just my crazy so called friends," Quinn answered laying a kiss on the top of Rachel's head. Rachel hummed in understanding, her fingers trailing lightly around Quinn's belly button. The area between Quinn's legs began to throb uncomfortably and she shifted under Rachel's touch, overwhelmed that just the slightest touch from her could send her body in a spiral. Being a gentlewoman long enough to completely woo Rachel was going to be a bitch. Then Rachel bit down on her shoulder and Quinn knew she was a goner.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Woo update! It's a little on the shorter side but the next chapter will be good. This is another fluffy chapter. There will be a little bit of drama soon...don't worry...Super special thanks to **Harley Quinn Davidson, livbuk1900, Mm-Butny-Toast-mM, smartblonde317, aquarius127, Aesify, Princesakarlita41, Faberry's-Knight, S8105, slayers (), LucyRiot, DAgron01, GLEEK (), Brittana for Life **for the amazing reviews! Again if there's anything in particular you want let me know. Follow me on tumblr (thatgirl65)!

Chapter 12

Quinn managed to disentangle herself from Rachel after another hour or so of making out. She had made multiple attempts but every time she would try and leave Rachel would give her those damn puppy dog eyes or sit just so on the bed to expose most of her tan thighs. Quinn couldn't resist either one.

But now she felt legitimately dehydrated and she was sure that if they didn't stop soon she wouldn't want to stop at all.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, bending down to lace up her boots when Rachel came up behind her, pressing her front to Quinn's back and resting her hands on Quinn's hips.

Rachel kissed along the back of Quinn's neck slowly, "Why do you have to go?"

Quinn grunted in weak disagreement as Rachel nipped lightly on her shoulder, "Because, Rach, I have to get home eventually."

Rachel kissed up the column of Quinn's neck, "Stay the night."

Quinn froze at the implication of those words and held herself back from pushing the singer back onto the bed and ravishing her. She twisted her head to look at Rachel with a raise of her eyebrow. Rachel rolled her eyes and slapped the punk girl's shoulder lightly.

"Not like that. I just meant I want to spend more time with you."

Rachel ran her fingers lightly up Quinn's neck and over her cheek, causing her to shiver a little bit. Quinn grabbed Rachel's wandering hand and kissed the fingers.

"You, Rachel Berry, are trying to seduce me," Quinn said standing up from the bed and turning to look at the pouting girl, "And I, as a proper gentlewoman, will not have it."

Quinn leaned down and pecked Rachel's pouting lips briefly, "I have to go."

"I don't want you to," Rachel insisted grasping the hem of Quinn's shirt.

"Well, now, we don't always get what we want, do we?" Quinn said playfully.

"I do," Rachel said matter-of-factly.

Quinn just laughed, "I really have to go, okay? We can't have you getting tired of me before we even have our first date."

Rachel's ears perked up upon hearing the word 'date' and she beamed up at Quinn, "And when are we going on this date?"

"Is tomorrow too soon? After school?"

"After glee?" Rachel said, "No. That's not soon enough."

"Well, patience is a virtue. Tomorrow it is."

Quinn reached down and grabbed her bag from the floor, slinging it over her shoulder. She looked at Rachel who was laying on her belly, her cheek resting on the arms folded under her head with her long glorious legs bent at the knee and kicking lazily in the air. She couldn't help but notice that her skirt was barely covering her glorious ass. God she needed to get out of here. Even when Rachel wasn't _trying _to be she was sexy as hell.

"Quinn, are you okay? You look flushed?"

The pink haired girl's eyes snapped to the brunette's face, "No. I'm fine."

"How many times am I going to catch you checking me out, Quinn?" Rachel asked with a small smirk.

Quinn just smirked back at her, "Until you decide to stop being so damn sexy."

Rachel blushed and Quinn kissed her cheek, dodging the hand that grabbed for her collar and walking away from the bed. Rachel just remained on the bed, looking at her with murder in her eyes.

"I'll show myself out, Babe," Quinn said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She threw a wink at the brunette and watched in amusement as she blushed deeply. She stepped out of Rachel's room, satisfied with herself. That is, until she ran into Hiram at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, hello, Quinn," he said adjusting his glasses. He looked at her swollen lips and the angry marks on her neck suspiciously before settling back to her eyes.

"H-hello, Mr. Berry," Quinn said trying to seem as calm as possible.

He took a sip of his tea and frowned at the punk girl, "I'm assuming my little girl is upstairs?"

The way that he emphasized the words 'little girl' made Quinn uncomfortable and she just nodded dumbly, "Yes, sir."

"Is she still...a little girl?"

Quinn was sure she had a stroke in that moment, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Was Rachel's Daddy seriously asking her if she had...defiled his daughter?

"A-as far as I know?" Quinn said, mentally hitting herself in the head afterwards. Hiram nodded slowly, taking another sip of his tea, his eyes never leaving Quinn.

"You're a good kid," Hiram said evenly, "Stay that way."

Quinn just nodded stiffly, "Yes, sir."

He clapped her on the shoulder, "Have a good day, Quinn. I'm going to have a talk with my daughter about the open door policy again."

As soon as Hiram started up the stairs, Quinn darted out the door as fast as she could. She sighed in relief and slid into her car, texting Rachel before she started home.

_You're Daddy just asked me if you were still a virgin._

Quinn read Rachel's reply as soon as she pulled into her driveway.

_I'm not surprised. After you left he came into my room to find me in a...compromising position. He left quite quickly but not before telling me about the open door policy which is instated immediately._

Quinn blushed reading Rachel's text message, images of all possible "compromising positions" assaulting her mind. There was no way Rachel was talking about what she thought she was talking about...right? She typed a response as she walked up to her room.

_Wait, compromising position? Were you...touching yourself...down there?_

The pink haired girl blushed as she hit the send button, receiving a reply almost immediately. Rachel must type as fast as she talks.

_If you mean masturbating, Quinn, then yes. What else was I supposed to do after you left me like that? It is a very natural and healthy thing to do. I've had a thorough talk with my doctor about it. Like I've said before, girls want sex just as much as boys. Especially if our "vocal lesson" today was any proof. ;)_

The punk pressed two fingers to her neck just to make sure she was still alive. Yep, her pulse was there. It was faster than a jack rabbits, but it was still there. It really got her how Rachel could talk so nonchalantly about things like..._that._

_You're going to be the death of me, Berry._

_Call me later?_

_Maybe. Depends._

_On what?_

_If I can get that image out of my mind._

_Good luck. =P_

Quinn threw her phone on her bed and put her hands over her face, groaning in frustration. It was going to be hard to come up with ideas for a date when all she really wanted to do was lock themselves in her room all day and make love to her. Who would have ever though Rachel would be this...forward?

In a vain attempt to get the image of Rachel spread on the bed touching herself from her mind, Quinn began to think about the date for tomorrow. She thought about taking Rachel to a restaurant...too cliche...maybe a picnic? A secluded...private picnic...with more making out. Quinn shivered, the spot on her neck throbbing deliciously. She wondered how long she would be able to hold out without fucking Rachel senseless the way it seemed she wanted her too.

Wait...how do lesbians have sex?

Shit.

Quinn opened her laptop and blushed as she opened her search engine. It was going to be an interesting night.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Another update! Some awkward fluffy. I made a cheesy pic for this fic. Check it out on my tumblr. Super special thanks to **Harley Quinn Davidson, livbuk1900, LaurenKnight13, Mm-Butny-Toast-mM, Aesify, Princesakarlita41, Faberry's-Knight, w1cked, tenearthimps, TeirAnazazi, Michelle, **for the amazing reviews! Again if there's anything in particular you want let me know. Follow me on tumblr (thatgirl65)!

Chapter 13

Four hours later Quinn was looking at her laptop sideways. How was that physically _possible._ Sure she was flexible after all those years of cheerleading but that just didn't seem pleasant at all. She couldn't imagine Rachel enjoying that, let alone herself. Plus were those really the noises people made? When she was with Puck it was just him grunting a lot and her silently waiting for it to be over followed by sobs. But these girls were _very _ vocal. And some of the things they would say was just vulgar. Rachel got mad when she so much as said 'Christ' (which didn't make sense since she was Jewish but whatever) so she couldn't imagine that she would appreciate her yelling at her to put her thingin her..._there._

There was a brief knock on Quinn's door and she shut the laptop with more force then necessary as she practically jumped off the bed as her mother opened the door.

"Hello, Quinnie," the older Fabray said walking over to Quinn and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Mom!" Quinn said through gritted teeth, "You can't just walk in like that."

Judy blinked owlishly at her, "I _knocked_."

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Frowning at her daughter, she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay? You seem flushed. And your skin is _hot_. Are you getting sick?" Judy said taking a sip from her wine glass.

"No, I'm fine," Quinn said scooting away from her mother. The woman's eyes darted from the laptop to Quinn's face and she squinted at her.

"You look like your father looked when I would walk in on his...alone time. Is that why you didn't like me walking in here?" Judy said causally.

Quinn felt her face get even hotter and she stood up quickly, "Mom! No! Of course not-! You can't just ask people that!"

Judy shrugged, "I was just asking. You know, Quinn, I've been trying very hard to be okay with all this," she gestured to Quinn's dress, "You can give me _some _credit. I'm trying to get used to having a teenage lesbian and if you're watching lesbian porn I...want to be okay with it."

Quinn was pretty sure her jaw was on the floor at this point. Her mother had admitted she knew she was gay and said lesbian porn in the same breath. What the hell was going on with her life right now?

"Mom, how did you-?...When?"

Judy shrugged, "I've always had my suspicions. A mother knows these things," she took another gulp of her wine and shrugged, "Plus I looked at the search history on your computer. A straight girl does not look pictures of Ellen Page and roller derby on a regular basis. And you look at the Rachel girl's facebook an awful lot. I thought you didn't like her?"

Quinn made a mental note to clear her browser history as soon as her mother was gone. Hell, she was going to throw away the whole freaking computer. Plus she didn't look up Ellen Page _that_ often.

"Rachel's nice, Mom," Quinn said looking away, "We hang out."

"Was she the one nice enough to leave that mark on your neck?"

"Mom-"

"I'm not mad, Quinnie, I went through the stages a grief already, I'm at acceptance now. I'm just glad you're into the...what are they called? Lipstick lesbians? And not the ones that where a lot of plaid and have buzz cuts. Rachel is very pretty. You did well."

Judy stood up from the bed with a sigh as she finished off her wine. Quinn was pretty sure most of her stages of grief had involved varying degrees of alcohol but she didn't say anything. Her mother knew she was gay. And she thought Rachel was pretty. She was going to need a little bit to process all of this.

"Um, thanks, Mom," Quinn said shifting uncomfortably, "I never wanted to hide any of it from you. I just..."

Quinn shrugged and her mother put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, offering a smile that was just short of manic.

"It's okay, Quinnie. Just know that you can tell me anything. Ever since your father left I realized that I need to...loosen up? Is that the right term. I lost your father and I lost your sister. I won't lose you, okay?" Judy said squeezing her shoulder.

Quinn just nodded and watched as her mother walked out of the room. Just as she was about to walk through the door she stopped and looked back, "Oh, and Quinnie, I won't come barging in any more. But if you're going to be watching girlie porn, just put a scrunchie on the door or something. Okay?"

She offered her daughter one last smile before leaving and closing the door behind her firmly. Quinn wasn't sure if her mother was actually being accepting or had just snapped. That was never how she expected this situation to happen. Throwing herself on the bed, she reached for her phone and immediately dialed Rachel's number. It only rang a couple of times before it picked up.

"Hello, Rachel Barbara Berry speaking, how may I help you?"

"Is that really how you answer your phone?" Quinn asked immediately, a small smile curving up on her lips.

"It's very important that people know who they're calling, Quinn," Rachel answered matter of factly.

"Yeah, but if they dialed you that means they meant to call you. Which means they know it's you without the long winded introduction."

"Fine. From now on I'll just answer with a hello. Is that what you want?" Rachel said with a sigh.

"Yes. But you won't so it doesn't matter any ways," Quinn said good natured.

"You're right. To what do I owe this call?"

"What is it about the phone that makes you so formal?" Quinn teased.

"Having proper phone etiquette does not make me formal."

"Phone etiquette?" Quinn laughed.

Rachel sighed, "Fine. Hey, dog, what's up? Fo shizzle."

Quinn laughed harder, "Rachel, please stop. I like your phone etiquette. Please never say fo shizzle again."

"I'm actually surprised I could get that word out of my mouth."

Quinn could hear the smile in the girl's voice and sighed happily. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Rachel answered. There was silence for a few moments before Quinn rolled onto her stomach.

"My mom knows."

"About what?"

"That I'm...gay."

The panic rose in Rachel's voice, "Are you okay? Do you need a place to stay? Is this call taking up your thirty minute pack time? Have I been fo shizzling while you should have been packing? Do you need me to come over-?"

"Rachel!" Quinn said stopping her rambling, "It's fine. She knows and she's...okay with it."

"She's okay with it?" Rachel said sounding just as surprised as she still felt.

"Yeah. She said she had gone through the stages of grief or whatever and she was okay with it."

"How did she find out?"

"It was Ellen Page's fault."

"What?"

"She looked at my browser history."

"Oh...wait, Ellen Page?"

"Apparently lesbians are the only one's who look up Ellen Page on search engines."

"Well, it's sort of true," Rachel said with a chuckle, "So...Ellen Page...is she your type?"

Quinn sighed, "Don't get jealous of a celebrity, Rach."

"I'm not," Rachel huffed, "I'm just...curious."

"Uh huh."

"So is she?"

"Is she what?"

"You're type."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Ellen Page is very pretty but your much pretty than her."

There was silence on the other side before Rachel's voice came quietly over the phone, "Really?"

"Really," Quinn said firmly, "You're beautiful."

She could hear Rachel's giggles and could practically feel her blushing over the phone. Quinn pulled her laptop in front of her and opened it up, forgetting that the last thing she had been watching was slightly questionable. As soon as she opened it a loud obscenity flew from one of the contorting girl's mouths and Quinn flushed, trying to turn down the volume.

"Fuck."

"What was that, Quinn?" Rachel asked with some amusement.

"Nothing."

"Were you watching porn?"

Was there any point in lying to this girl? Probably not.

"I just want to know what I'm doing," Quinn mumbled as she exited out of the window, immediately deleting her history. Rachel giggled at Quinn frowned, "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, sweetie," Rachel said, "It's cute."

"It's cute that I was watching porn to learn how to better please you?"

"Well, maybe cute isn't the right word."

"Weird? Gross?" Quinn offered.

"No," Rachel said decisively, "Hot."

Quinn nearly choked, "Really?"

Rachel just sighed and Quinn heard some slight rustling on the other side of the phone. Her mind became flooded with all the things she could possibly be doing and she felt her face heat up.

"Tell me about it," Rachel said casually.

"What?" Quinn blanched, "No!"

"Come on, Quinn," Rachel urged.

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm hanging up now."

"No, tell me about your research."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's a natural thing, Quinn."

"I'm going to hang up and not think about inappropriate things involving you and I'm going to go to bed."

Rachel huffed, "Fine. You're no fun."

"And you're insatiable. Whatever happened to waiting until your twenty five or win your first Tony? It seems like you can't wait to have sex. Like it's all you think about."

"Well, lately, ever since the most gorgeous girl with pink hair and a bad attitude has walked into my life, it has been."

Quinn blushed, "So you're blaming this on me?"

Rachel sighed, "You make me feel things I've never felt before, Quinn. Not with Finn, not with Jesse...no one."

"Even when you were thinking about losing it to Jesse?"

"Especially then. Trust me. Anything I thought I felt for Jesse when I said those things is nothing compared to how you make me feel. Quinn...can I be frank?"

"I mean...you never asked before."

"Don't be smart. What I was going to say was that you make me feel more in one look then any one else has ever made me feel from hours of making out."

Quinn couldn't help but feel a little smug at that comment and smiled cockily to herself. She made Rachel Berry hot. From just one look no less.

She could hear Rachel sigh, a smile apparent in her voice, "Stop feeling so good about yourself, Fabray."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I know _exactly _ the look you have on your face right now, Quinn. So wipe that smirk off your face."

"Fine. I really do have to go though."

"Why? Are you bored of me already?"

"No. I need to plan our date, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Quinn laughed, "Bye. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"'Night, Quinn. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

Quinn hung up her phone and set it on her nightstand, a smile plastered on her face. She made Rachel hot. With one look. She was allowed to be cocky for a little bit.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Yay update! And a longer chapter! This chapter has some hot fluffiness but there's some drama in there too. Super special thanks to **Harley Quinn Davidson, livbuk1900, LaurenKnight13, Mm-Butny-Toast-mM, Aesify, Princesakarlita41, w1cked, TeirAnazazi, Gleek (), Nicholee33 **for the amazing reviews! Again if there's anything in particular you want let me know. Follow me on tumblr (thatgirl65)! This chapter is dedicated to singingfeels aka my favorite person. =)

14.

The next day at school, Quinn made sure to keep an eye out for any slushies coming her way. It wasn't about the humiliation of having cold corn syrup running down your face, she just wasn't sure if she could beat up Finn again without getting suspended.

She opened her locker to see if she put an extra lighter in it. The one she usually carried around ran out of fluid and her nerves were getting the best of her. She had been up all night planning her date with Rachel and she was just anticipating the end of the day at this point. She had smoked two cigarettes on the way to school and another three before first period.

She couldn't sneak away during class because between every period, Rachel would drag her into the bathroom just to kiss her. That girl had excellent timing, because she would pull away from a breathless Quinn with just enough time to get to class.

Now that school was over, Quinn figured she could sneak off, skip glee and smoke her nerves away with enough time to change clothes before Rachel got out of glee so she wouldn't smell the smoke.

"Hey, Fabgay."

Quinn groaned and closed her locker after finding the spare.

"What do you want, Santana?" Quinn said playing nervously with the wheel of the lighter.

The cheerleader smirked, "I just came to drop off a little something to say welcome to the gay side."

She held up a rainbow gift bag with tissue paper sticking out the top. Quinn made notice that there were little golf balls all over the tissue and she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Golfing?"

Quinn frowned at the Latina who just shrugged, "Are you going to open your present or not? I'm getting impatient here."

"Should I be afraid?" Quinn said with a quirk of her eyebrow as she carefully took the bag from Santana. The other girl didn't answer, she just looked at her and gestured towards the bag. Quinn carefully plucked the tissue out of the top and let it flutter to the ground. Looking into the bag, her eyes widened and she shut the top closed.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Quinn said looking at the smirking girl with wide eyes. Rachel walked up to the group, smiling up at Quinn who was still looking at Santana with a mix of hate and confusion.

"Hello, Santana," Rachel frowned up at the punk girl, "May I enquire as to why Quinn looks so mortified?"

"Take a look or yourself, Berry," Santana said, her smirk only growing wider, "After all, I suppose it's a present to you too."

Rachel took the bag from Quinn and looked inside, "Oh my."

Rachel reached in and pulled out a box that said 'Dental Dams' on it, turning it around and reading the back. When she was satisfied she put it back in the bag and pulled out some latex gloves, frowning slightly before putting them back. When Rachel reached into the bag again, Quinn knew exactly what she was going to come out with and she grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't, Rach," Quinn said through gritted teeth.

Rachel frowned at her and looked back into the bag, "Why? I just want to see what it is-"

"No, you don't."

Santana let out a laugh, "It's a strap on, Berry."

Quinn felt her face grow hot and she shot a death glare at Santana.

"Oh!" Rachel said sounding intrigued, "I've never seen one in real life before."

"In real life? Dang, Berry, I see what you do on weekends," Santana said, "You better catch up, Quinnocent, you're girl is all educated on this."

Quinn's face burned hot and she was sure she was about to die. Santana and Rachel were discussing strap ons. With civility and nonchalance. This girl was going to kill her.

Quinn huffed and took the bag from Rachel's hands, stuffing it into her locker and slamming it shut again. Out of sight out if mind. Right? She turned and leaned against the locker, glaring at Santana with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You better not have broken her," Rachel said tugging lightly on pink hair, "Come back to me, my little lion."

Hazel eyes fluttered to look at brown, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Goddamn it, this girl.

"Okay, that's as much of that I can take," Santana said with a roll of her eyes before leaving the two girls alone. Rachel smiled up at her and adjusted the punk girl's collar.

"How was your night?" she said touching the mark on Quinn's neck briefly.

"Uneventful," Quinn said pointedly, "Should I even ask how yours went?"

Those big innocent doe eyes blinked up at her and if Quinn didn't know any better she wouldn't think this was the girl who had openly admitted her father walked in on her touching herself or that she had asked Quinn about the porn she had watched.

"You ready for our date?" Quinn asked brushing he fingers along Rachel's bangs.

The other girl frowned, "What about glee?"

Quinn sighed, "Do we have to?"

Rachel nodded, "As the captain of glee, how do you think it would look if I shirked my duties?"

"Like you had a life other than glee."

Rachel just glared at her and began walking towards the choir room. Of course Quinn begrudgingly followed, what choice did she have? Rachel took a seat in the back and Quinn sat next to her and couldn't help but smile a little when the petite girl scooted her chair closer to hers.

Quinn's hands began to fidget in her lap as she mentally went over the checklist of everything for her date with Rachel. Everything had to be _perfect_. Rachel would expect no less. The punk girl stuffed her hands in her pockets, playing mindlessly with the wheel of her lighter as Mr. Schue talked to them about some kind of competition they were going to have. Duets blah blah blah. Her mind was too occupied with the upcoming date to worry about partners or whatever.

In some sort of attempt to distract herself, Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out a book, flipping it open to where she turned down the page and began reading. She felt a kick to her chair and looked over at Rachel who was pouting.

"What is it, Princess?" Quinn teased.

"You aren't paying attention," Rachel whispered.

"To who? Mr. Shue?" Quinn raised a knowing eyebrow, "Or to you?"

Rachel's face tinted pink and Quinn chuckled, "That's what I thought."

The brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest and hugged glared at Quinn. "You're very rude, Ms. Fabray."

"And you, Ms. Berry, should be paying attention to glee instead of trying to get my attention. You're the captain, remember? Plus, you'll get aaaaall my attention tonight on our date."

Rachel glared at Quinn one last time before a smile broke out across her features and she turned to the front of the room. Quinn shook her head and returned to the book, letting the words drown out her nervousness for the upcoming date. The paper cover of the novel stuck to her palms and she was constantly wiping them off on her pants. She caught Puck's eye who was mouthing something at her that she couldn't read.

He leered between her and Rachel and made some crude gesture that Quinn couldn't quite interpret. She frowned at him and shook her head to tell him she didn't understand so he rolled his eyes and whispered loudly, pausing between each word for emphasis, "Did. You. Lick. That. Pussy?"

Quinn was pretty sure her face was on fire and she frowned at Puck who was back to making crude gestures. Finn, of course, had turned around as soon as Puck said 'pussy' and was now looking between Puck and Quinn with that painful look on his face.

"Shut. Up!" Quinn hissed at him.

"So you did have a taste of the Berry juice," Puck said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. The red color of Quinn's face rivaled Finn's as he looked between a mortified Quinn and an oblivious Rachel.

"Shut the hell up, Puckerman!" Quinn said a little louder.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn yelled standing up so forcefully from his chair that it tipped over. He glared at Quinn through his still puffy eye and she just stared back.

"Guys, is there a problem?" Mr. Shue said from the whiteboard.

Quinn sighed, "No, Schu-"

"Yes! There is!" Finn said gesturing towards the punk girl, "It's Quinn!"

"What about Quinn, Finn?" Mr. Shue said carefully.

Quinn rolled her eyes and let out a hefty sigh, "This will be good."

"She-she...she tricked Rachel into sleeping with her so that we'll lose Nationals!" Finn said pointing towards her.

Quinn frowned at him, "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

"Quinn," Mr. Shue said, "language."

She ignored him stood up from her chair before she and continued, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Rachel walked between the two and looked at the boy, "Although I appreciate your concern, Finn, I assure you this is none of your business."

"Did you sleep with her?" Finn asked angrily.

Rachel just blinked at him with her chin jutted out, "It's none of your-"

"Did you sleep with her?" he took a lumbering step towards Rachel and Quinn was quickly in front of the smaller brunette. Finn glared at the pink haired girl and back at Rachel. "Answer me!"

"It doesn't matter, Finn!" Quinn growled, "Don't blame anyone else for the fact that you couldn't satisfy her-"

Finn kicked a chair towards Quinn and it banged painfully into her knee. She grasped her throbbing limb and felt tears prickling her eyes. "Fuck!"

"Quinn!" Rachel rushed over to her and grabbed her around the waist as the pink haired girl hobbled a little bit.

"I'm fine, Rach," Quinn said straightening up and trying to maintain face. Rachel looked at her with concern before nodding gently, her hand squeezing Quinn's side before falling back down to her own side. Finn was still staring at the two, his face red but the anger mostly gone as everyone stared at him.

"Finn," Rachel said calmly, "I think it's best if you leave early today."

Finn swallowed and looked at the angry eyes on him before nodding wordlessly and walking out of the choir room. Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her anger dissipating as the boy walked out of sight.

"I'm going to fuckin-"

"Quinn," Rachel said firmly, adding a little more quietly, "please. Mr. Shue, if you don't mind, Quinn and I are going to leave early as well."

"Of course, Rachel. We'll see you tomorrow," the teacher said with a nod. Quinn sighed gratefully, grabbing her back and reaching down to grab Rachel's, earning a small smile from the brunette before they walked out of the room.

As soon as they were in the empty hall, Rachel turned around and held Quinn's face in her hands, kissing her softly. Quinn groaned in surprise, Rachel's bag slipping from her shoulder as she pressed her lips harder into the brunette's.

The petite girl pulled away with a smile, "Is your knee okay?"

"Just a bump," Quinn said leaning back in for another kiss but feeling resistance when Rachel put a hand on her chest to keep her at bay.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine," Quinn said softly before pecking her lightly, "Ready for our date?"

Rachel's smile spread and she bounced a little on her toes, "Let's go."

She grabbed the taller girl's hand and Quinn hoped that her palms weren't _too_ sweaty. Rachel practically dragged Quinn to her car and didn't even take the time to wait for the punk girl to open the door for her, just opening it herself and climbing in.

Quinn sighed and knocked on the window. Rachel rolled down the window and let Quinn lean into it.

"Rachel, you need to be patient and let me treat you how I should be treating you on a date. Okay? Like...opening doors for you. I'm trying to woo you here and you're making it a little difficult."

Rachel blushed and bit her lip, "Sorry."

Quinn chuckled and kissed her nose, "You're lucky you're adorable."

"It's my secret weapon," Rachel said as Quinn walked around the car and slipped into the drivers seat. Her hands gripped the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip as she drove towards their destination. She could feel Rachel staring at her but she tried to ignore it.

"Quinn."

So much for that.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Are you okay?"

"My knee is fine."

"No, I mean...you look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Rachel."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You're going to leave marks on the steering wheel if you keep holding it that hard," Rachel said. Quinn could sense the smirk in Rachel's voice and just sighed, deciding not to answer the question. She was enough of a nervous wreck without Rachel teasing her. Quinn jumped and swerved into the other lane when she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Quinn said ignoring the honks behind her.

"You're nervous," Rachel said matter-of-factly, "It's cute."

Quinn just huffed, ignoring the brunette. She definitely was not making this easier. Especially now that she was stroking her thigh that way. Maybe if she focused on the throbbing pain in her knee she would be able to get through this.

Focusing on the pain, she managed to make it to the park and she stopped the car. Rachel looked out the window at the empty park and looked over at Quinn with a frown as she opened the door for her.

"We're not doing anything illegal, are we?"

It was more fun not to answer, so Quinn just opened the trunk of her car and pulled out a picnic basket that she had packed that morning. She thought the whole deal was a little cheesy and would have been just as satisfied putting it into a paper bag or whatever but she knew Rachel would appreciate the effort. Good thing her mother went through that basket phase.

Rachel's face brightened when she saw the basket and Quinn offered her arm to the girl who gladly took it. Quinn led them to the edge of the park where no one ever went and to under the biggest tree whose branches hung low and almost hid whoever sat under it. She knew this because over the summer her and the Skanks would come here to smoke and drink. Quinn made sure she came here the night before to make sure that there were no cigarette butts or empty bottles littering the area. She also took the time to string up some of those little twinkle light things that Rachel liked.

The pink haired girl dropped Rachel's arm just to move away some of the lower branches so the brunette could walk through unharmed. Rachel clasped her hands together in delight when she saw the blanket already spread out for them and the lights in the tree branches.

Quinn dropped the basket in the middle of the blanket, leading Rachel with her. She sat down and waited for Rachel to sit next to her. Of course, instead, Rachel decided to sit in her lap. She should have expected as much.

"This is wonderful," Rachel said looping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"The date hasn't even started yet," Quinn chuckled, her hands settling naturally on Rachel's hips.

Rachel kisses Quinn softly and repeated, "It's wonderful."

Quinn groaned against Rachel's lips, the throbbing in her knee suddenly disappearing when the brunette's tongue invaded her mouth. The taller girl's fingers pressed into Rachel's hips and she gently pulled away from her.

"Rachel," Quinn said slightly dazed, "we haven't even eaten yet."

The brunette pecked her lips once more before crawling off Quinn's lap with a small smirk. That smirk made Quinn wish she hadn't even bothered with making vegan ravioli.

Quinn reached into the basket and pulled out two containers, handing one to Rachel along with a fork.

Rachel leaned forward and pecked Quinn's lips, "Thank you, Quinn. What is it?"

"Vegan ravioli," Quinn said opening her own container and taking a bite. She had to admit, it was pretty good. Even if it was vegan. Se was a little skeptical when she was making it but it was pretty damn good.

Rachel moaned loudly, "This is amazing, Quinn."

The ex-Cheerio smiled cockily, "Thank you."

"You made this?"

Quinn nodded proudly.

"You just keep surprising me, Fabray," Rachel said with a small smile, looking at Quinn through her eye lashes. She just shrugged and continued to eat. Quinn would have been content to just sit and eat with some light conversation, but Rachel seemed to have another idea.

Every time she took a bite she would let out an exaggerated sigh or a little moan as she chewed. Quinn finally looked up just in time to see her slowly drag her fork between her teeth, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. The worst part was when her tongue came out to lick some excess sauce off of the bottom of the fork.

Arousal shot straight through Quinn and she whimpered as she watched Rachel lick nonexistent food off of her lips. The girl was definitely trying to get a rise out of Quinn, and she was succeeding. Her food laid long abandoned on her lap and it was suddenly getting hard to breath.

Rachel finished the last of her ravioli, licking the last bits of sauce from her fork (of course) before setting the container aside and crawling towards Quinn. Literally crawling. On her hands and knees.

Maybe Finn had actually punched her out and this was some kind of weird dream she was having. But the feel of Rachel plucking uneaten food from her hands and straddling her lap were too much to be a dream. The brunette's arms looped around Quinn's neck which she was sure must be a bright red and the petite girl pecked her lips lightly.

"Thank you, Quinnie," Rachel said softly, "It was amazing."

Quinn tried to speak but only let out a sort of squeaking sound from the back of her throat. That seemed like enough for Rachel who hummed and began kissing Quinn. It was a slow and sensual kiss that made Quinn melt into the smaller girl, her hands resting on her thighs. Rachel's tongue curled around hers, making her breath deeply through her nose, her hands moving up to rest on her hips. Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's chest and gently pushed her down until they were laying down, Rachel straddling Quinn's hips.

Since when did Rachel become such a sex kitten? From the conversations she overheard between Finn and Puck, Rachel was the complete opposite of what she was witnessing now. Not that she was complaining. Especially with the way that she was sucking on the spot behind her ear.

"Rach," Quinn groaned, "What if someone sees us?"

She took Rachel's silence as indifference and the marvelous things that her mouth was doing to her neck chased any kind of worries from Quinn's mind. Rachel shifted over her and she thought about how short today's skirt was (Rachel had slapped her arm earlier for gawking) and she hoped the girl above her wasn't flashing anyone that might happen to be looking through the low branches because then she'd have to murder them and that would put a damper on their first date. So it made complete sense to Quinn to reach behind Rachel and make sure her skirt was covering her. What he didn't account for was that she would be, essentially, grabbing Rachel's ass. And she especially didn't account for Rachel to moan loudly into her neck and grind her hips down into her.

Quinn quickly removed her hands from Rachel's backside but two tiny hands shot out and grabbed them, keeping them in place.

"Don't you dare even think about moving your hands, Fabray," Rachel panted, her eyes screwed shut. Quinn suppressed her own moan and just nodded with a whimper. Rachel pecked her lips before placing small kisses along her jaw and back down to her neck as her hands worked down the front of Quinn's shirt, pushing the buttons through the plaid fabric. The punk girl didn't bother to mention to her that she was going to be sorely disappointed when he got to the bottom because she would find out soon enough.

Rachel pulled back, looking offended. "How many layers do you have on?"

She pushed the red plaid shirt open and plucked at the black tank top that covered Quinn's torso.

"The normal amount," Quinn said smartly, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking about making it more convenient for you to feel me up in public when I got dressed this morning."

"Smart ass," Rachel said nipping a little to roughly at her neck, causing Quinn to moan softy.

Rachel's fingers grabbed at the fabric around the other girl's ribs so her shirt bunched up above her navel, the cool air making her shiver. She experimentally squeezed the round flesh under her hands and was pleasantly surprised when Rachel moaned loudly and ground her crotch into her zipper.

"Q-Quinn," Rachel whimpered, "Keep doing that."

"Doing what?"

"T-That. Your hands."

Quinn squeezed again and Rachel ground harder into her zipper and the former blonde felt a jolt of pleasure through her.

"Fuck, Rae," Quinn whimpered.

"Mouth, Q-Quinn."

Instead, Quinn bit her lip, trying to hold back any other obscenities that were threatening to fly from her lips each time Rachel would grind down on her zipper. The pressure was _just_ in the right place but she needed more. She realized that her hands on Rachel's ass were actually perfectly placed to push Rachel's core harder into hers.

She canted her hips and pushed Rachel harder onto her resulting in both girl letting out strangled moans. Rachel crashed her lips into Quinn's, her tongue immediately massaging the former blonde's. Quinn pushed her hips up to meet each of Rachel's thrusts, one hand still on her bottom while the other tangled in brown tresses.

Rachel pulled ever lips away from Quinn's, her eyes shut tightly, "Quinn, I t-think I'm gonna-. Oh!"

The brunette's grinding became erratic and she was biting her bottom lip so hard it looked painful. There was a coiling in Quinn's belly and her mind was beginning to get cloudy.

"I...yeah-. Shi-. M-me too," Quinn managed to pant out, bucking her hips more desperately. The feeling in her belly got tighter and she knew just a few more trusts would push her over the edge. Above her, Rachel's jaw came unhinged in a silent scream, her body tensing up and her fingers digging painfully into Quinn's ribs. Watching Rachel come was the single hottest thing Quinn had ever seen in her life and she followed right after her, lights popping in front of her eyes and her body turning to jelly.

Quinn felt like she was floating on a cloud. A cloud made of cotton candy that smelled like Rachel. And tasted like Rachel's hair. Wait, what? She opened her eyes to see that her face was covered by a curtain of silky brunette hair. She spit out a strand that hair managed to get stuck in her mouth and she spit it out.

Apparently, Rachel had collapsed on top of her. From what Quinn could tell she was still breathing but she wasn't sure if she was conscious or not.

"Rach?" Quinn said softly, squeezing the other girl's hips, "Are you okay?"

Rachel sat up and looked at Quinn with shining eyes and a bright smile.

"That was the single most erotic thing I've ever experienced," she breathed, kissing Quinn hard.

The taller girl rubbed Rachel's hips and just nodded, still in a slight daze, a cocky smile plastered on her face. Rachel dropped soft kisses all over Quinn's face as she slowly regained her senses. When her arms didn't feel like lead anymore, Quinn reached up and cupped Rachel's cheek, kissing her softly.

"Well," she said lowly, "this is not how I expected out date to go when I was planning it."

Rachel blushed and she bit her lip, "Sorry. I just...couldn't help myself. You're just so adorable. and sweet and sexy."

Quinn smirked back at her and ran a hand through silky brown hair.

"Dry humping in the park wasn't planned but I'm definitely okay with it."

Rachel shrugged, "I can be spontaneous, you know."

"Or horny."

Rachel smacked Quinn's arm playfully and she just laughed at the abuse. They stayed like that for a while longer, just joking and kissing. Enjoying each other until it got chilly and they had to pack up and head back to the car. They both giggled for no apparent reason as they got into the car. They drove in silence for a few moments before Rachel finally spoke up.

"So, Mr. Shue asked all the couples in glee to do duets," Rachel said conversationally.

"Mmhm," Quinn said. So that's what he was talking about when Quinn wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, I suppose Santana will sing a song with Brittany, and Tina with Mike and Kurt with Blaine...so...you know."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," Quinn said with a nod, not sure why Rachel was bringing this up. She could feel Rachel's eyes on the side of her skull and looked over at her nervously, "What?"

"I said all the _couples_ in glee were singing _duets_, Quinn."

Quinn blinked at her, "I know, I heard you."

Something that she couldn't quite catch flashed in Rachel's eyes before she turned away. Did she miss something?

"Did I miss something?" Quinn asked as she pulled up to the Berry house.

"No, nothing at all," Rachel said sharply. Quinn made to get out of the car and open Rachel's door but she stopped her, "Don't bother, Quinn. I'm quite capable of opening my own door."

Quinn got out of the car and had to practically run after Rachel to catch her before she went into the house.

"Wait, Rach," Quinn said running up to catch her on the porch, "I had a good time today."

Rachel gave her a stiff smile, "So did I, Quinn. The date was very entertaining. Now if you'll please allow, I have a lot of homework to do."

Quinn frowned, "Did I do something wrong?"

The brunette's jaw clenched and she shook her head, "No, Quinn. Now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel lifted herself up on her toes and kissed her cheek briefly, turning and walking into the house without another look at the punk girl who remained standing on the porch, lost in confusion and hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Woo an update. I hope everyone is surviving the feels from the last episode tonight...this chapter has mostly drama. Just FYI. Super special thanks to every single one of my reviewers! Again if there's anything in particular you want let me know. Follow me on tumblr (thatgirl65)! This chapter is dedicated to singingfeels aka my favorite person. =)

15.

Quinn stood staring at the door, a million things going through her mind as she slowly turned around and walked back towards the car. She slid into the driver's seat and wondered where things had gone wrong. Every thing seemed fine until she brought up glee.

She walked back to the car and got into the driver's seat, driving towards her house. She pulled into her driveway and got out of the car, walking immediately up to her room and shutting the door before her mother could shanghai her. Quinn opened up her computer and logged onto facebook, frowning when she saw Rachel's status update.

_**Rachel Berry** went from "single" to "it's complicated."_

_**Finn Hudson **Wats that supposed to mean?_

_**Santana Lopez **Yeah, what does that mean? Does that mean Punky Brewster needs her ass kicked?_

_**Blaine Anderson **What does Soleil Moon Frye have to do with this?_

_**Finn Hudson** Dos this have 2 do w Quinn?_

_**Santana Lopez **Shut up, Hudson. Shouldn't you be out shopping for a training bra?_

It seemed everyone had a clue as to what was going on except for her. She groaned in frustration and threw herself on the bed. Her phone buzzed and she opened it up to a text message from Santana.

_You're a fucking dumbass._

Quinn rolled her eyes and typed a reply.

_What do you mean?_

_Did the pink dye soak through to your brain or something? She wants to be your girlfriend._

_Wait, how do you know?_

_I called her._

_You called Rachel?_

_Yeah, what of it? I wanted to make sure you didn't fuck it up too much._

Quinn just rolled her eyes and threw her phone to the side. Of course Rachel was asking to be her girlfriend. That's why she was hinting in the car about the duets. Quinn covered her face with her hands and cursed herself.

Now she would just have to make it up to her tomorrow at school. She would ask her to be her girlfriend and then she would suggest the perfect song for them to sing in glee next week and all would be forgiven. It was flawless. Quinn opened up her computer and began searching through her music with a triumphant smile on her face.

Quinn was in an especially chipper mood when she walked into school the next morning. She saw Rachel at her locker and walked over to her confidently.

"Hey, Rach."

Rachel didn't even look away from her locker, "Quinn. Nice to see you."

Quinn frowned a little but didn't let Rachel's attitude defer her from her goal. "So, I um, I was going through my music and I found the perfect song for us to sing. For glee."

Brown eyes flickered over at her but quickly returned to the inside of her locker. "I'm afraid I can't, Quinn."

Her stomach clenched along with the hard sound of Rachel shutting her locker before she began to walk away, Quinn chasing after her.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean," Rachel sighed, "I'm already doing a duet."

Quinn stepped in front of her and stopped Rachel in the middle of the hall. "Who?"

She knew the answer. She saw it in Rachel's eyes. She saw it in the way that Rachel swallowed nervously and refused to look a her.

"Finn."

Quinn felt like someone had her heart in a tight grip. It was probably Rachel. She had reached in and grabbed her heart and was squeezing it for all it was worth.

"Finn? So you guys are like...a couple now?" her voice was wavering slightly but she tried to keep herself in check, "That's just fucking great. Does he know you were practically mounting me in the park yesterday?"

Rachel's eyes blazed and her cheeks flushed, "At least he had the nerve to ask me, Quinn."

"Is that what you want? Fine. Sing a duet with me. Be my girlfriend."

"Well forgive me while I swoon," the brunette said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you want from me? You wanted me to ask and I asked."

"I don't want you to just ask because your jealous, Quinn!" Rachel said pushing past Quinn and stalking down the hall. The punk girl went after her.

"Rach, wait. I'm sorry, okay? Come on, sing with me," Quinn said apologetically, "Be my girlfriend."

Rachel blinked at her for a few moments before looking away, "I told Finn I'd sing with him, Quinn. I'm sorry."

She was going to be sick. She was going to barf all over the shiny halls of William McKinley in front of everyone. Quinn just nodded curtly and fixed the cold stare on her face that she had perfected her Sophomore year when she was made Head Cheerio. It was the look that she hid behind when she found herself looking a little too long at the other Cheerios as they changed and when she realized Rachel Berry made her heart flutter in ways that she knew Finn never could. Now she was hiding behind it because that same girl had broken her heart and it was Quinn's fault. She had gotten so far only to realize she didn't deserve that girl this whole time.

As soon as her face changed she saw Rachel flinch slightly, but ignored it and continued past her down the halls with nothing more then a slight twitch of her jaw.

Quinn was done. She was done playing games and she was done _trying_. What was the point of trying when she just ended up worse in the end? She opened her phone and texted Puck. Tonight she was going to forget everything.

When Quinn walked into the party, she had her chin held high and her hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket. If anyone would have known better they would have seen that she was hurting. But no one knew Quinn the way Rachel seemed too.

And that was fine with her.

She nodded at Puck who looked at her cropped off tshirt and short skirt with a raised eyebrow.

"How you doing, Lesbro?" Puck said as he sauntered over, "Can I get you a drink?"

Quinn just nodded and he left, bringing her back some concoction she'd rather not analyze. The first sip burned her throat but she just grimaced and drank it down.

"You look hot, Lesbro. Is my Jewish Princess here?" he asked looking around.

Quinn just shrugged drank down the rest of her drink in one go. She felt vaguely sick when she was finished but she fought off the feeling and instead focused on the warming in her belly and the fuzziness in her head.

Puck frowned at her and took the empty cup from her hand, "You doing okay? I've never seen you drink like this. Did something happen with Rach?"

Quinn waved a dismissive hand, "I'm drinking like this because I'm a free woman, and I drink how I want. Rachel is...not a thing anymore."

Puck just nodded at her. Looking at her with sympathetic eyes but not saying anything.

"Well in that case, let me get you another drink."

He winked at her and left again, coming back with an even fuller cup. She took it and held input towards him.

"Here's to freedom! Here's to doing whatever the fuck we want and whoever we want!"

Puck smiled widely and bumped the end of his beer with her cup, "I have a few friends to introduce you to."

He swung his arm over her shoulders and walked her over to a couch where there were three girls siting and talking casually.

"Hello, ladies," Puck said stopping in front of them, "I know you already told me you weren't into the Puckasauras, so I thought I'd introduce you to my Lesbro, Quinn. Treat her good, yeah laidies?"

He clapped her on the shoulder and she felt her ears burning. This is not what she had expected. She expected to go to the party, get drunk and dance a little. But she didn't expect Puck to literally hand her over to three random girls who were looking at her like lions assessing their prey. They were fairly pretty, she supposed. They weren't Rachel, but they were pretty. One was blonde with light eyes, the other had raven black hair and grey eyes and the third was definitely the prettiest. She looked kinda like Rachel. She had chocolate brown eyes and long hair that wasn't quite the color of Rachel's but it was close.

Quinn gripped her cup tighter, taking a long sip as Puck walked away and left her to her fate. The Rachel looking girl scooted over and patted the couch between her and the blonde so Quinn obliged and sank down between them.

"So, Quinn, huh?" the blonde one said curling her legs under her.

"Yeah, uh, what's your guys' name?" Quinn said taking another drink and looking at the girls.

The Rachel looking girl seemed to take the lead, "Well, this is Jennifer," she pointed to the raven haired girl, "blondie over there is Christie and I'm Rayanne, but you," she placed her hand on Quinn's thigh, "can call me Ray."

Quinn wanted to laugh at the irony of the girl who looked like Rachel wanting to be called Ray. Her first instinct was to shake the girls hand off her thigh but then she remembered that she had no obligations to anyone. Maybe this was just what she needed. If Rachel had Finn then Quinn could have Ray.

Quinn drank more of the drink, noticing that it tasted better the more she she drank, and fixed Ray with the best smirk she could muster.

"And you can just call me Q."

It seemed to work because the brown haired girl blushed and let out a little giggle, shifted closer to Quinn.

"Tell me about yourself, Q," she said with a bat of her eyelashes.

Quinn thought for a moment. What could she tell her? That she had a baby at sixteen because she was trying too hard to prove her sexuality to herself? That she completely changed her look over the summer because she didn't want to care what people thought anymore and she desperately wanted one girl to care? One girl who now made it very clear she didn't care and ripped apart Quinn's heart with just one name?

"I don't want to talk about myself. I'm sure you're more interesting anyways," Quinn said with a small smile.

Ray looked away modestly and began to toy with the chain on Quinn's skirt.

"I go to Carmel. Me, Jenn and Christie are on the soccer team there."

"How do you know Puck?"

"He tried to sleep with me at a Carmel party last week."

"Of course."

"But when I told him I was more into the kinder sex he...told me all about you," she gave Quinn a flirtatious smile as her hand trailed higher on her thigh. A thrill of excitement went through Quinn's slightly inebriated body and she chuckled.

"I hope he didn't say too many bad things."

Ray hummed, "Not at all. He said you used to be a cheerleader, which would explain your muscles."

She squeezed Quinn's tones thigh for emphasis and licked her lips, "He said you were the most gorgeous girl at the school but I think he was lying about that one. I think you're the most gorgeous girl in all of Lima."

Quinn almost snorted into her drink at how ridiculous this all was but was sober enough to keep it to herself. Maybe she should change that.

"You're not so bad yourself," Quinn said looking the other girl up and down purposefully before completely downing the contents of her cup, her eyes never leaving the other girl's. Maybe if she drank enough the girl would start to look like Rachel.

"Wanna dance?" Quinn asked throwing her empty cup somewhere. Ray nodded and Quinn stood up from the couch, maybe a little too quickly because she suddenly felt like all the blood rushed from her head and her mind was hazy. She took a moment to steady herself before she offered her hand to Ray who gladly took it and followed her to the dance floor. Or rather, the center of Puck's living room where they seemed to have congregated to one gyrating mass.

Quinn pulled the girl to the side of the dancing teenagers, Ray immediately spinning around and pressing her back to Quinn's front. The pink haired girl held on to Ray's hips and moved with them to the beat. At this point she was holding on for balance as much as she was to actually dance with the girl. The other girl was barely shorter than her and she found herself wishing he was just a few inches shorter, then maybe she could complete the illusion that she was a 5'2 diva from McKinley instead of a soccer player from Carmel.

Either way, her hips were moving seductively along with Quinn's. The pink haired girl placed a small kiss on the slope of her neck and the shorter girl shivered against her, reaching back and grasping the back of Quinn's neck to keep her in place. Quinn placed another tentative kiss on the skin, too pale to be Rachel's, and was rewarded with the other girl grinding harder back into her.

Quinn's already hazy head got lighter with pleasure as she ground harder into the other girl (whose ass, as far as she was concerned, was not full enough. Not like Rachel's). She couldn't help but feel ashamed and dirty as she sucked hard on the girl's neck, no doubt leaving a blooming bruise.

Ray spun around, putting her hands on either side of Quinn's neck with the punk girl's hands holding firmly to her hips. They continued to grind to the beat, Quinn not liking the way the soccer player's hands kept pulling her face closer to hers.

Quinn watched as a small pink tongue came out and moistened lips that were too thin, a hand reaching up to grab at the pink hair on the back of Quinn's head, pulling her towards Ray.

The girl's lips were pressed against Quinn's and they tasted all wrong. They tasted like roses and vodka. Everything about this seemed wrong and she wanted to pull away but the alcohol and her broken heart were telling her to let herself find solace in someone wanting her.

She tried to enjoy it when a hot tongue slid between her lips and began to explore her mouth but he just grimaced to herself. She even tried to pretend that it was Rachel's mouth attached to hers but it felt wrong. Her lips weren't soft enough and she didn't taste sweet enough and the small sighs falling from her lips weren't...just weren't _Rachel_.

Quinn wrenched her lips away breathlessly, "I'm sorry. I just...I can't."

Ray blinked at her in confusion, "Is it...? Did I do something?"

Quinn opened her mouth to answer but felt herself being spun around by the arm. It took a couple of moments for her hazy mind to catch up to her but when it did she registered a very angry Rachel Berry standing in front of her.

"Rach?"

"What the _hell_, Quinn?" Rachel said red faced, her tiny fists clamped at her sides.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn slurred.

"I came to find you! I came to apologize and now I find you draped all over this...this _tramp_!" Rachel gestured angrily at Ray who frowned.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" Ray said taking a step closer to Rachel. Quinn's drunk mind wasn't sure if she could handle all of this right now.

"Guys," Quinn said holding her hands up to separate the two, "Can we talk about this civilly. Somewhere else."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Rachel said pointing an accusing finger at the taller girl, "This bitch just needs to keep her hands and lips away from my girlfriend! Er, kind of sort of girlfriend. My beau. My...my Quinn!"

"Q didn't say anything about a girlfriend when she we were grinding earlier," Ray said smartly.

Rachel made to lunge at the soccer player but Quinn somehow managed to grab her around the waste and stop her.

"Whoa, there, tiger," Quinn said lifting Rachel slightly off the ground when she kept trying to get at Ray, "Calm down now. Okay? Let's go outside. Just you and me."

Rachel huffed and glared at Ray, her arms falling limply as Quinn began to carry her to the door. Quinn turned towards the confused and angry soccer player.

"I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't mean to drag you into this," Quinn said with an awkward smile. Ray raised an eyebrow at her, smirking at Rachel who was caught in Quinn's arms before pulling a pen out of her pocket and lifting up Quinn's sleeve.

She scribbled her number on Quinn's arm, "After you solve your problems...call me."

Quinn blushed when Ray winked at her. She threw a smirk at Rachel before sauntering back to to the other room, an extra sway to her hips.

She caught Rachel sticking her tongue out to Ray as Quinn managed to carry the smaller girl through the crowd. Quinn chuckled softly to herself and walked out into the backyard, closing the sliding door so that the sounds of the party we're filtered out.

"Put me _down_, Quinn," Rachel demanded as soon as they were outside.

"Will you go after that girl if I do?"

"No promises," Rachel mumbled.

"Then I'm afraid you're stuck."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Put me down this instant!"

"Fine! Jesus."

Quinn set the petite girl down and let her go, her arms immediately feeling empty. As soon as Rachel's feet touched the ground Quinn felt a stinging in her cheek as her head whipped to the side.

"Ow!" Quinn's boozed brain took moment to register that Rachel had just slapped her, "What the fu- mmph!"

Rachel's lips were connected to hers almost as quickly as she had slapped her. But Quinn wasn't complaining. It finally felt right. Her lips were perfect and tasted like nothing but pure Rachel Berry. Rachel's hand cupped Quinn's still stinging cheek, stroking it lightly and trying to soothe the skin.

Rachel pulled away breathlessly and panted, "Never never touch another girl again, you here me?"

Quinn could do nothing but nod dumbly before Rachel was kissing her again, her teeth nipping on Quinn's lower lip before she pulled away again.

"I'm sorry I chose Finn over you. I'm done with him. I was just so angry," Rachel said pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend. I wasn't thinking," Quinn said itching to press her lips to Rachel's again.

"It's okay," Rachel managed to get out before she was kissing Quinn hungrily again. Their kisses were becoming sloppy and desperate with all teeth and tongue and Quinn's hands desperately clung to Rachel's waist while the petite girl's was still holding her face.

Quinn pulled away and struggled to regain her breath, "B-be my girlfriend, Rachel. Let me call you mine."

Rachel smiled widely and pecked Quinn's lips, "Always, Quinn. I don't want anything else."

Quinn returned her bright smile and pulled her girlfriend's lips back to hers in a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Update! This chapter is pretty fluffy. I had a couple of questions as the whether or not Rae is coming back and I honestly don't know. Tell me if you want her to come back and I will. Super special thanks to every single one of my reviewers! **Livbuk1900, ****Harley Quinn Davidson, Aesify, Lauraluvscasey, TeirAnazazi, Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM, LaurenKnight13, Princesakarlita411, Faberry's-Knight, garnmcgaughn, Brittana for life**. Again if there's anything in particular you want let me know. Follow me on tumblr (thatgirl65)! Again, this chapter is dedicated to **singingfeels** aka my favorite person ever. =)

16.

A very drunk Puck came outside and joined Quinn and Rachel, wolf whistling and making crude comments when he saw them making out. So needless to say the two girls had decided to leave soon after.

They walked to Quinn's house, the pink haired girl's arm slung over Rachel's shoulder and the smaller girl's arm around a slender waist. Most of the alcohol was out of Quinn's system by now but she was still dizzy and found the most minuscule things hilarious. Rachel would just smile and giggle, patiently waiting for Quinn to calm down while still guiding them towards her house.

When they reached the Fabray residence, Quinn dropped her arm from around her girlfriends shoulder and fumbled with her keys. There were only three keys on the ring but for the life of her she couldn't remember which one was for the front door.

"Shit," Quinn said dropping her keys. When she bent down to pick them up she banged her head on the door.

"Ow, fuck! Mother fucking door!" Quinn cursed clutching at her head, her keys still laying on the welcome mat, mocking her. Rachel chuckled and reached down to pluck the keys from the ground.

"My poor little lion," Rachel said leaning up and kissing pink hair. Quinn pouted and watched Rachel easily open the front door for Quinn.

"Show off," Quinn mumbled as she walked into the dark house and led Rachel up to her room. The brunette followed behind her and Quinn looked back to see her straining to look at the house through the darkness.

"You're house is so big," she whispered as Quinn opened the door of her bedroom for her. She flipped on the light switch and kicked off her shoes, closing the door behind them.

"It's too big," the taller girl answered opening her drawer. She drunkenly smiled to herself as she pulled out her shortest pair of sleep shorts and a tank top for Rachel to put on.

Rachel walked over and took them from Quinn's hands, kissing her cheek, "Thank you."

Quinn felt her face burn at the simple gesture and smiled dopely. Rachel giggled and glanced into Quinn's drawer, her face drawing to a frown. She pulled a pair of Star Wars boxers out of the drawer and held them up gingerly.

"These aren't Noah's are they?" Rachel asked.

Quinn felt her ears burning and she mumbled, "No, they're mine."

An amused smile flittered across Rachel's face, "They're yours?"

Quinn nodded and said defensively, "They're...I like Star Wars, okay? And they're comfy."

Rachel bit her lip to hold back laughter and Quinn just pouted, "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not, Sweetie," Rachel chuckled, "It's cute...and...kinda hot." She pushed the boxers into Quinn's arms along with another tank top, "Wear them tonight."

Rachel winked at Quinn and the pink haired girl smirked at her, watching her walk around to the other side of the bed. The brunette turned her back towards Quinn and looked over her shoulder.

"Turn around, Quinn, I won't have you peeking at me while I'm changing."

The pink haired girl was about to argue with her saying that if she really didn't want her to look she would have taken the extra two steps to the bathroom. But wisely kept her mouth shut and made a show of turning around, away from Rachel.

Quinn quickly shimmied out of her pants, slipping the boxers on over her panties and disposing of her shirt. She couldn't help but throw a look over her shoulders at her girlfriend and the sight made her mouth go dry.

Rachel was reaching behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the back spring open to give Quinn a view of her smooth, tan back. Her hair was swept over her shoulder and Quinn's moved from the back of her neck, following the curve of her spine to the dip of her lower back and just to the swell of her hips. Much to Quinn's chagrin the view was interrupted by a pair of tight cheer shorts (although she took pleasure in noticing how high they rid up on her thighs).

She was snapped out of her daze when a tank top came over Rachel's head and covered her back. She heard the brunette clear her throat and hazel eyes snapped up to brown. Rachel slinked over to Quinn and stood inches away from her, the punk girl's eyes following Rachel's hips the whole time.

"My eyes," a petite finger came underneath her slack jaw and lifted Quinn's chin to look at her, "Are up here."

A smile danced behind big brown eyes as Quinn blushed and said softly, "Sorry."

Rachel just smiled and kissed Quinn softly. Their lips moved together sensually, slowly as if they were trying to memorize everything about the other's lips. A smooth tongue slipped between Quinn's lips and she accepted it happily, curling her own with it. Quinn palmed Rachel's hips gently and began to push her back towards the bed.

Rachel clasped both of her hands behind Quinn's neck and pulled the pink haired girl down with her as she lay back on the bed. Quinn crawled over her, their lips never disconnecting as they scooted up to the head of the bed. When Rachel's head sank into the pillows Quinn settled over her, moving her kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

The sighs of content coming from Rachel's lips were enough to spur Quinn on, a brave hand coming up and cupping Rachel's breast through her shirt. Almost instantly the petite girl arched towards her hand, a pebbled nipple pressing into Quinn's palm. She began to massage the breast and the brunette raked her nails down Quinn's flat stomach, causing Quinn's body to erupt in goosebumps.

Rachel's hands moved from her stomach to Quinn's lower back, splaying across it and pulling Quinn even tighter against her as the pink haired girl's mouth left careful kisses down the column of the other girl's neck.

She wasn't sure whether it was her work or Rachel's but soon the petite girl's shirt was missing and her breasts were on display for Quinn's eyes, nipples standing proudly and waiting for attention. Quinn subconsciously licked her lips as she pulled away from Rachel's neck to stare at the works of art before her.

"Fuck," she breathed.

"Language, Quinn," Rachel chastised gently. Quinn lowered her head to the mounds and place a soft peck between them. Her mouth began to move over one of the mounds of flesh, placing soft pecks and little licks around the taut nipple.

"Baby," Rachel whined, tugging a little at Quinn's hair. It didn't take more than that for the girl to get the hint and her mouth closed around a dusky nipple. Rachel moaned, her fingers tangling deeper in Quinn's hair as she licked and sucked on her nipple gently.

Her other hand came up to squeeze Rachel's other breast when it suddenly hit her. She was tired. Like really tired. She figured it was the alcohol since she would always knock out after she drank. Usually it was fine but she had Rachel Berry under her and her mouth on her breast.

Quinn's mind got cloudier by the second, the movements of her mouth and hand getting sloppier. She was struggling to stay awake. Rachel's breasts were so soft. Like pillows. She could just fall asleep in them.

And she did.

Or at least she figured that's what happened because she woke up the next morning with a dull pounding in her head and her tongue feeling like sandpaper. She looked around the bed and saw the obvious evidence that she wasn't the only one who had slept there last night.

Rachel must have slipped out earlier. Maybe she had left a note. Or texted her. Where was her phone? Where was her shirt? Shit. She heard a melodic laugh coming from downstairs and sighed. Rachel was downstairs. With her mother. Double shit.

With a groan she slid out of the bed and grabbed the first shirt she could find, slipping it over her head. She padded downstairs, scratching her head and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She heard talking coming from the kitchen and walked towards it. When she entered she saw what was probably the most horrifying image she had ever witnessed.

Rachel and her mother were sitting at the kitchen table going through a book. Her mother frowned at one of the pages and picked it up to turn it sideways, giving Quinn a chance to read the cover.

"The Ultimate Guide to Lesbian Sex"

Rachel and the older woman quirked their heads with matching frowns just as Quinn let out a noise of pure horror.

"Oh. My. _God_!"

The pair looked up from the book.

"Good morning, Quinnie," her mother said with a smile, "It's good to see you're finally up."

Quinn's jaw was still on the floor when she looked over and saw Rachel with an innocent smile on her face. Too innocent.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Quinn managed.

"Well, imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning to the smell of a lovely breakfast cooking. I was sure it wasn't you so at first I wondered if some kind of breakfast murderer had broken in," Judy smiled and put an adoring hand on Rachel's shoulder, "But then I found this adorable little thing cooking the most wonderful meal. Your girlfriend is quite the charmer, Quinnie."

"Oh, Ms. Fabray, it was nothing," Rachel said sweetly.

Judy laughed, "I told you before, call me Judy, Rachel."

"Sorry, _Judy_," Rachel said with a bat of her eyelashes.

Quinn frowned at her, still slightly confused as to if this was real or some sort of insane alcohol induced nightmare.

"Anyways," the older Fabray continued, "Once we were done with breakfast you were still asleep so I invited Rachel to go shopping with me. Needless to say we realize we were both ignorant on a few...subjects. So Rachel thought we should educate ourselves."

Judy held the book out to Quinn, she assumed it was for her to take it but the pink haired girl was not about to touch that. She just stared at it without speaking. She wasn't even sure if her brain could form words at this moment.

"Oh, and we picked up some things for you, baby," Rachel said reaching down into a bag and walking over to Quinn. She pushed two shirts into her chest and Quinn looked at them, her brain finally able to form words.

"You bought me plaid and a Tegan and Sara shirt?" she asked in disbelief.

Rachel just smiled her all too innocent smile up at Quinn and patted her cheek.

"Look, the plaid is even black like you seem partial too lately," she said sweetly.

Quinn looked over at her mom who seemed preoccupied with the book and leaned down to whisper harshly at Rachel, "What the _hell _are you doing?"

Rachel smirked, "Maybe now you'll think twice before falling asleep on me with my breast in your mouth. I felt like I was nursing an over grown baby."

Quinn's cheeks burned as she watched as Rachel patted her cheek and walked over to the counter Quinn walked to the table and sank down across from her mother with a heavy sigh, the clothes falling into her lap and out of sight. She looked over at her mother who was flipping through the sex book.

Quinn reached for her mother's coffee cup and took a whiff, inspecting for the alcohol that must have inspired this ridiculous situation.

"Quinn, don't be rude. You have your own," Rachel said as she slid a cup and a plate in front of her.

The pink haired girl frowned up at her and gave her her best death glare. She was never going to forgive Rachel for this. It's not like she meant to fall asleep. She was just so tired from the alcohol wearing off. Nope. She was never forgiving her. Never.

A heavenly smell overtook her senses and looked down at her plate to see pancakes and bacon. Lots of bacon. Quinn reached for it and took a mouth watering bite, moaning at the taste. Okay. Maybe she could forgive Rachel. Maybe.

Rachel insisted that Quinn wear the shirt and plaid that they had bought her. Quinn resisted the best she could but Rachel's little pout and small kisses were too much.

Needless to say Quinn eventually walked downstairs with her hands stuffed deep in her pockets with her Tegan and Sara shirt on under black plaid. Since Rachel hadn't anticipated staying over, she was wearing one of Quinn's old Cheerios shirts and a pair of her jeans. But they were so long on her she had to roll them up so they weren't dragging.

Even though Quinn was pissed she had to wear her new wardrobe, she had to admit that her girlfriend was really fucking adorable.

When she walked into the living room she saw her mom sitting on the couch and Rachel no where in sight. Just motioned her over and Quinn sank on the couch next to her with a sigh.

"Now, Quinnie, I think we need to have a talk," Judy said with a small smile.

Quinn blushed deeply, glad the sex book was no where in sight, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, now, we need to talk about you and Rachel."

Quinn sank lower in the couch and suddenly found a hole in her jeans very interesting.

"I adore, Rachel, I do. She's a lovely girl and I'm glad that you found such a nice girl. Better then that Santana girl that used to hang around all the time. She had an attitude. But I can just let you have your girlfriend staying over without me even knowing. I'm sure her fathers wouldn't be too keen on it either."

"Mom, we didn't-"

Judy held up a hand to stop her, "I already talked to Rachel about this and she assured me you weren't intimate yet. But, Quinnie, I'm not stupid. I know you'll be taking that step with her some day. I was a teenager too after all. What I'm saying is that in my attempt to be a responsible parent, I must know when Rachel is here and if she's going to spend the night she must stay in the guest room. Yes?"

Quinn just nodded, not sure whether she wanted to cry from embarrassment or joy. Her mother was talking to her about sex. Her mother had talked to Rachel about sex. But she was okay with her girlfriend. She, apparently adored her girlfriend.

Happiness won out and she did something she hadn't done in years. She reached over and gave her mom a genuine hug.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Update! Sorry it took so long for this. I've been busy. This chapter is fluffy. Super special thanks to every single one of my reviewers! **Livbuk1900, ****Harley Quinn Davidson, Aesify, Lauraluvscasey, ****MoonStruckMonster, aquarius127, Gleelover47, SuperGleek18, hoglee, ****TeirAnazazi, Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM, LaurenKnight13, Princesakarlita411, Faberry's-Knight, garnmcgaughn, Brittana for life**. Again if there's anything in particular you want let me know. Again, this chapter is dedicated to **singingfeels** aka my favorite person ever. =)

17.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I told you, Quinn, we're just going to get ice cream. I don't know why you're so suspicious," Rachel said frowning slightly.

"Maybe because you went shopping with my mother this morning and discussed our sex life with her then insisted I wear the gayest shirt in existence," Quinn said looking over at the girl.

Rachel looked at her smugly, "We'd have to _have_ sex to have a sex life, babe."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and turned when Rachel pointed in the appropriate direction to the only vegan friendly ice cream shoppe in Lima. When they pulled up to the front Quinn stared at a familiar car in the parking lot.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Quinn said staring over her steering wheel at the car before turning to look at Rachel, "You did this on purpose."

Rachel smiled at her, "You mean asked Santana and Brittany to join us for ice cream? Yes, I did."

Quinn shut off the car and crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaning back against the seat. "Well, have fun. Because I'm not going in there. I'll wait."

"Quinn, don't be ridiculous. They're _your_ friends," Rachel said getting out of the car and walking over to the driver's side, opening the door and staring at Quinn. "Let's go."

Quinn just looked up at her, "No."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You're being stubborn and childish. Let's go. It's not that big of a deal."

"Says the girl who isn't dressed like she's ready for the pride parade," Quinn mumbled under her breath.

"Is that what this is about, baby?" Rachel said sitting on Quinn's lap. As best she could anyways in the small car. Rachel put her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her cheek. "If it helps, I think you look cute."

Quinn just grunted, her hands naturally circling Rachel's waist. Rachel pecked Quinn's cheek again before kissing her nose and the corner of her mouth. "Don't be mad, Quinn."

The pink haired girl looked up at Rachel and she was a goner. Rachel had somehow made her eyes impossibly large and she looked like someone had just kicked her puppy. Quinn sighed and kissed her cheek. "You're a cheat."

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn, "I know. But you love it." Rachel went to get off Quinn's lap but the taller girl held her tight, keeping her there. The brunette gave Quinn a questioning look but she just smirked back at her.

"I don't think you've apologized for making me go out in this. Not even to mention the fact that you encouraged my mother to buy a sex book."

Rachel blushed, "Fine."

She leaned forward to kiss Quinn again but when she tried to pull away, Quinn kept her in place. A hand moved to a tan cheek and she deepened the kiss. Rachel sighed and grasped the back of Quinn's neck, nipping gently at her bottom lip. A small moan escaped Quinn's lips and she wondered if maybe she would get away with not going in to meet Santana and Brittany at all. Maybe they could just sit here and make out. That would be nice. But all hopes of that were shattered when then sound of gagging came from just outside the car.

"Gross, Britt, hose these freaks down," Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes and regretfully pulled away from Rachel.

"Nice to see you, Brittany," Quinn said to the blonde pleasantly, she turned to Santana and her face fell into a frown, "Santana."

The girl just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Quinn, "Don't give me your attitude, Q. I'm here despite being worried your troll is going to try and steal all my gold I wants to gets my ice cream on. So let's hurry this mating ritual up."

Quinn just glared at her as Rachel slipped out of her lap and smiled at the other two girls, "Thank you for agreeing to meet me and Quinn for a double date."

"Yeah, whatever. I just came to see Q dressed like she's about to go try out for the local softball team," Santana said, not moving an inch when Rachel hugged her. Brittany smiled at Rachel and returned the hug happily.

"Hi, Rachel. I hope they have good ice cream because I had to cancel Lord Tubbigton's gynecologist appointment to be here."

Rachel frowned, "Brittany...cat's don't go to the gynecologist."

Brittany looked equally as confused, "Of course they do. Puck said that the gynecologist was a pussy doctor."

Quinn snorted in laughter and Santana gave her a look that said death. The pink haired girl just held up her hands in surrender, still laughing. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, "Come on, B, let's get some ice cream."

Rachel turned towards Quinn, reaching out and wriggling her fingers for Quinn to come. So with a defeated sigh, she took Rachel's hand and hoisted herself out of the car. "I'm not going to enjoy this, you know."

"I'll make it worth your while later," Rachel said with a smirk. Quinn blushed and followed Rachel into the ice cream shoppe where Brittany was already licking a double scoop cone as Santana paid.

"Rachel," Brittany said bouncing over to her, "I tried one of your vegan ice creams and it's really good. It doesn't taste like vegetables at all."

Quinn had learned a long time ago that with Brittany it was best to just say nothing or agree. Especially with Santana around. She just nodded with a smile, "That's because it's the really good vegan ice cream."

Brittany's eyes widened in understanding and she went to go sit with Santana at a table. Rachel picked out strawberry ice cream and Quinn got her usual rocky road.

"Is that a foreshadowing for your relationship?" Santana commented on Quinn's ice cream flavor.

Quinn didn't even dignify her with an answer and she draped her arm around the back of Rachel's seat. Santana smirked when she finally got a look at Quinn's tshirt.

"Nice shirt, Punk Barbie. I commend you on getting her into this, Berry," Santana said with a smirk, "Especially with the plaid. You look like you're ready for Lillith Fair."

Quinn frowned and pulled off the plaid, hoping to at least seen a _little_ less stereotypical. Just a little. Santana's eyes were glued to Quinn's upper arm, wide in shock. Quinn followed her eye line and she cursed when she saw Ray's number still on her arm, "Shit."

Before she even knew what was going on, Santana had thrown her shirt back over her arm haphazardly and yanked her from her seat, dragging her to the bathroom.

"What was that, San?" Quinn asked as soon as the bathroom door was shut. Santana wet a paper towel and began cursing in Spanish before turning to look at the other girl.

"You're an idiot. You know that? Going around hitting on girls and walking around with their _numbers_ on your arm right in front of your girl. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Santana said scrubbing at the number.

"Santa-"

"No. I don't want to hear your bullshit. You're lucky Berry hasn't seen this yet or she'd be a wreck and then I'd be forced to mop up after her."

"Wait, San-"

"You know, Rachel deserves a lot better than you. I'll go to the grave denying I said that but she does."

"I know. She-"

"You're going to break her poor fucking heart and you haven't even been dating twenty-four hours! You stupid, stupid immature-"

Quinn pulled her arm away from Santana, "Stop! San! Let me explain-"

"Explain that you're a fucking douche bag scamming on all the chicks?"

"No! Jesus, Santana. Rachel _knew_ the number was on my arm. She was there when it happened. I just haven't had the chance to really wash it off yet," Quinn said examining her arm that was now rubbed raw but number free, "It was the number of a stupid girl that was hitting on me last night. Rachel almost beat her up. Or tried to."

Santana frowned at her, "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Quinn scoffed, "That's the stupidest thing to lie about."

Santana just stared at her for a few moments before throwing the paper towel in the trash can and shrugging. Oh, well in that case...whatever. I don't care."

Quinn smirked at her, "You were defending Rachel pretty hard core there. Are you _sure_ you don't actually like her?"

Rolling her eyes Santana turned towards the door, "Never. And if you tell Berry I said any of those things I'll show her those pictures I have from Cheerios hazing freshman year."

Quinn followed Santana out to door to see a confused looking Rachel half listening to something Brittany was saying. She smiled and bent down to kiss Rachel's cheek briefly before sitting down with her now half melted ice cream.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked, her eyes moving between Quinn and Santana.

"Peachy," Quinn said before leaning down to kiss Rachel behind the ear and whisper, "I'll tell you later."

Santana was looking at her suspiciously when she pulled back but Quinn just shrugged, a sly smile on her face.

"I hate you, Q," Santana said biting into her cone.

Quinn just laughed and finished her ice cream.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Update! Omg I'm soooo sorry it's been so long. I feel like I'm juggling a million things and what have you. But no excuses. Here's the new chapter and I will update sooner after this. I'm a little stuck as to where to go but I'm trying to figure it out. I hope you enjoy. Thanks!

18.

Quinn adjusted the bag on her shoulder nervously before she walked into the halls of William McKinley High. She had her best 'don't mess with me face' on, hoping it would deflect any attention she was expecting. She hadn't thought about how her and Rachel were going to handle being a couple at school. They hadn't even talked about if they were going to be out at school or not.

Sure Quinn had started out this whole charade saying she didn't care anymore and she would do whatever she wanted. Hell she had _started_ dressing like this because she didn't want to care when she wanted to make out with Rachel in the halls. But now that it came down to it, she wasn't sure how to feel. Her stomach turned and every time someone looked at her she figured it was because they _knew._

Needless to say, Quinn did her best to avoid Rachel as much as possible. It wasn't hard since they didn't have any classes together. During lunch Quinn slipped out and went under the bleachers with the Skanks. Rachel would never come back here. Plus she needed a cigarette.

Sinking down onto the couch, Quinn tapped a cigarette out of the packet and put it between her lips. She lit it, inhaling it deeply and letting the smoke clear her head. No one had even looked at her twice today. Maybe she was overreacting to this whole...dating Rachel thing.

The Skanks walked under the bleachers and Quinn nodded at them, "Hey."

They stopped right in front of her, all with the same look of disdain. Quinn tried not to let the fear show in her eyes as she took another drag.

"What's up?"

Mack stared at her, "This area is for Skanks only, Fabray."

"And?"

Mack and Sheila looked at each other before looking back at Quinn.

"You ain't a Skank no more," Ronnie said gruffly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Quinn said starting to feel slightly nervous. She flicked away from ash from the tip of her cigarette and licked her lips.

"You're dating that Berry girl now," Sheila said, "You can't be a Skank when you're dating _that_."

Quinn jumped up from the couch, her fists clenched and the smoking cigarette still between her lips, "Watch how you talk about Rachel."

The three let out amused barks, "Oh, coming to your little girlfriend's rescue? Defending her honor?"

Quinn huffed and took a final drag of her cigarette, stomping it out with her boot. "Whatever. I don't need you guys. Later."

"That's right, run back to your soap reeking girlfriend."

Quinn turned around and walked backwards, flipping off the Skanks as she walked away. Well, if the Skanks knew that meant the whole school knew. And that meant that there was no use hiding anymore. Here she was being an ass and avoiding Rachel instead of making sure no one was bothering her. If there was going to be any problems, they would probably start with people bullying Rachel. She picked up her pace and strode into the halls.

Rolling her shoulders back to try and get some confidence back, Quinn walked up to Rachel at her locker. She was relieved to see that there were no traces of slushie and Rachel hadn't appeared to be crying. "Hey, Rach."

Rachel turned to look at her, a smile brightening her face. "Hello, Quinn. You look lovely today."

Quinn smiled and shook her head, "You look beautiful."

The blush tinting Rachel's cheeks was enough of a boost for Quinn not to really care anymore.

"Where have you been?"

Quinn blushed, "Around."

Rachel shut her locker, "You've been avoiding me."

The pink haired girl rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced, "Maybe. I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled sadly, "It's fine, Quinn. I know this is hard for you. I'm just glad you're here now."

The smaller girl reached up on her tip toes and kissed Quinn softly. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss and wrap her arms around Rachel.

"I'm sorry," she whispered nuzzling Rachel's nose. The brunette giggled and ran her hands through pink hair, tugging on it lightly. Quinn leaned down to kiss Rachel again when she was slapped in the face with cold slush. She heard Rachel gasp and opened her eyes to see Rachel covered in slush too.

"Happy slushie day, lesbos!"

Quinn turned on her heels so fast she was surprised she didn't fall over. She vaguely heard Rachel calling to her but blood was pounding in her ears from rage and nothing else really registered as she zeroed in on Dave Karofsky who was still holding the slushy cup and walking down the hall.

"What the _hell, _Karosky?"

The football player turned around and held his shoulders in a shrug, "What, Fabray? I'm just making sure you lesbos know your place."

Quinn shoved him back, "You can say and do whatever you want to me but don't you _ever _fucking _touch _Rachel. Do you hear me?"

The mocking smile fell from his face as soon as Quinn touched him and he shoved her hard towards the lockers. "Don't touch me, bitch. What the hell happened to you, Fabray? You used to be hot and not you're going around wanting to be a dude."

"I don't want to be _dude, _ignorant prick."

"Then why are you banging chicks all of a sudden! Only dudes bang chicks! So keep your dykey ways out of the hall!"

Quinn made a move to hit Karofsky but he blocked her and shoved her hard against the lockers.

"If you're going to act like a guy I'm going to treat you like a guy, dyke!"

Stars popped in front of her eyes when something that felt like a fist collided with her face but it just made her fight back harder, her fists flying in the boys direction. She could feel her fists colliding with something but everything seemed to be a blur of pink and red and black. Karofsky let out a loud grunt and she assumed she hit something. But then there was a blinding pain in her eye and everything went black.

Everything hurt. Specifically her face. It hurt like a motherfucker. She groaned but didn't bother opening her eyes yet. They hurt too much. She heard a gasp and some rustling next to her.

"Quinn? Oh thank god."

She felt Rachel's hands on her face and felt soft kisses being placed on her face. She fluttered her eyes open, groaning at the fluorescent lights shining in her eyes. She must be in the nurses office. Her eye felt puffy and there was a pounding in her head.

"Wha' 'appened?" she groaned out.

Rachel looked like she had been crying. "Karofsky knocked you out and gave you a black eye. Baby, you shouldn't have gone after him like that."

Quinn scoffed as best she could with her dry throat and shook her head. "He can't talk like that about you."

Rachel smiled at her, a flicker of something else in her eyes that Quinn couldn't catch. Rachel kissed her lips and brushed some hair from her face. "Let me take you home, baby. Let me take care of you."

Well how was Quinn supposed to say no to _that?_ So she let Rachel drive her home, thankful that her mother wasn't home to ask about her eye. As soon as they got up to her room, Rachel gently pushed her onto the bed and kissed her forehead.

"You need to rest, baby."

"I'm fine. Really, Rach." Quinn made to get up but Rachel placed one knee on the mattress and put a hand on Quinn's chest, pushing her back down into the mattress.

"No. You need to rest," Rachel said lowly, a shiver running through Quinn. Well she definitely wasn't going to deny Rachel when she was acting like _that. _Rachel lowered herself to the mattress alongside Quinn, settling besides her with her hand still on the punk girl's chest. Rachel began to rub soft circles on her chest. Rachel nuzzled Quinn's cheek and said softly, "You were so brave today."

Quinn didn't necessarily think she was brave. It was more like she had an explosive anger problem that let to her attempting to beat up people much larger than her. But she wasn't going to say that. So instead she just shook her head, "People can't do stuff like that to you, baby."

Rachel hummed and kissed Quinn slowly, their lips pulling apart sensually. "You're so sweet, Quinn."

The brunette kissed her again, just as slowly, driving Quinn crazy. She would try and speed up their kisses but Rachel would continue the slow, torturous movement of her lips against Quinn's. She finally relented and just let Rachel control the kiss, her hand ran slowly up and down Rachel's side, just looking for some contact. The brunette deepened the kiss, her tongue peeking out briefly to tease Quinn's before retreating.

This was amazing. If Quinn knew that getting beat up by a homophobic ass would make her girlfriend treat her like a freaking hero come back from war she would have gotten beat up a long time ago. Rachel's knee came up between Quinn's legs and she praised the Lord she had worn a skirt today.

Rachel rolled so she was more on top of Quinn, her thigh fitting snuggly in the apex of Quinn's thighs. The punk girl groaned and clenched her thighs around Rachel's leg. She could already feel herself soaking through her panties and flushed in embarrassment. Rachel was just so freaking _sexy_. If anyone had told her that shy, awkward, slightly annoying Rachel Berry was such a little vixen she would have laughed in their face. But with Rachel trailing hot kisses down her neck and her thigh pressing against her center she was doing anything but laughing.

The brunette pushed her thigh into Quinn and slipped her hand under the taller girl's shirt. Quinn let out a sigh and pressed down into her girlfriend's leg as Rachel's hands smoothed over her tight stomach. With a sigh, Quinn tangled her fingers in Rachel's soft hair and scratched lightly at the back of her scalp. Rachel shivered above her and pushed harder into Quinn, causing her to groan.

Rachel pulled away, sitting back on her heels and Quinn whined in disapproval, her hands reaching for golden skin. The girl ignored Quinn's hands and reached behind herself, slowly pulling down the zipper. Quinn watched as the dress loosened over her shoulders and slipped gently off of them, the scoop neck falling, teasing Quinn by bringing just the beginning swells of Rachel's breasts into view. Quinn whimpered, noticing Rachel's lack of bra and knew she had to touch her.

Quinn instantly sat up, pressing her torso to the smaller girl's and kissing her slowly. Her hands found Rachel's newly exposed back, sliding from her lower back up between her shoulder blades before she slowly lowered them back down to the bed. Their lips moved together in the same slow dance they had been perfecting earlier, Quinn's hands moving over the brunette's back, pushing the fabric of the dress away and further down her arms. Without separating their lips, Rachel slipped her arms out of her dress, the fabric pooling around her waist.

The pink haired girl opened a single eye as she continued to kiss Rachel, peeking to look at her breasts that were now on display. She moaned softly at the sight before Rachel cupped her cheek and forced her eyes up. Quinn blushed and saw Rachel smirking at her.

"Perv."

Quinn smiled, "If wanting to look at my girlfriend's perfect chest makes me a perv then yes, I am."

Rachel bit her lip shyly and grasped Quinn's wrists delicately, gently putting them on her ribs and sliding them up so they just brushed the undersides of her breasts. Quinn felt the heat rising in the room as she struggled to keep her eyes on Rachel's.

"You can touch. If you want," Rachel said softly, her big does eyes looking as innocent as they possibly could in this situation. And Quinn almost lost it. Her hands immediately moved to cup Rachel's breasts, their mouths finding each other once more. Rachel pressed down into Quinn's hands, rocking her hips down into Quinn's and eliciting a groan from the both of them. Quinn massaged Rachel's breasts gently, rolling her nipples between her fingers. The brunette whimpered and moaned, her thigh pressing harder into the crotch of Quinn's soaked panties.

Pleasure shot to Quinn's brain and her head became light. The room was getting hot and she could already feel a thin layer of sweat settling over their bodies. She lifted her leg to fit between Rachel's legs and moaned when her thigh pressed against soaked panties. She let out a string of obscenities as Rachel rocked into her again, pressing her own leg into Rachel.

"Goddamn, don't stop," Quinn panted. Rachel pulled roughly on Quinn's bottom lip with her teeth.

"Watch your mouth," Rachel breathed out before moaning softly, rocking down on Quinn's thigh. Everything felt so good, Quinn didn't want it to stop. She needed to feel it all. Everything. Quinn's hands fumbled under Rachel's dress, her fingers hooking in the waistband of her panties.

"Can I?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes closed and mouth open as she continued to rock. Quinn smirked and went to remove her panties when her bedroom door opened.

"Quinnie, I saw Rachel's bag- oh my!" Judy said fumbling with the door handle. She shielded her eyes and Quinn made sure her body was pressed into Rachel's so her mother wouldn't get an eyeful of her breasts.

"Mom!" Quinn squeaked, her face a tomato.

"I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!" Judy said turning and walking out of the room. "Remember what I said about the scrunchie!"

Judy left the room and Quinn groaned, her hands falling from under Rachel's skirt and limply onto the bed. Rachel giggled and pecked Quinn's lips.

"You're cute when you're upset."

"You're not the least disturbed my _mother _walking in on us?"

Rachel blushed. "I little."

"Well now that the mood is thoroughly ruined-"

"Quinnie! Dear! Is Rachel staying for dinner? I bought some lettuce!"

Quinn pulled the pillow over her face and hoped she would suffocate.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: First off, I would like to sincerely and deeply apologize for not updating in a millennium. With school and life and stress I just lost interest in writing. Fanfiction anyways. Since my major and minor involve writing that's all I've been doing the whole semester, but unfortunately it's not necessarily the writing I would prefer. But excuses aside, I want to say I'm sorry for being a horrible person. Second, I would also like to say that this story will be wrapping up in a chapter or two. I intended this to be a much longer fic, but since I've been unable to write, I'd rather get it finished so that I don't take another five years to update. I'm currently working on another faberry fic that I'm very excited about and will also be participating in Faberry Week part 2 if anyone cares. Third, thank you to the three people that may read this. I really appreciate it and would definitely appreciate feedback. I realize my lack of updating probably lost me a lot of followers and I don't blame you. I'd get fed up with me too. Other than that, I hope you enjoy. As you can tell, I'm setting up some sexy times. So let's see how that goes. Enjoy!

19.

Quinn adjusted the bag of frozen broccoli that say awkwardly on her face. Her mom didn't have any frozen peas but she insisted Quinn put _something _frozen and vegetable like on her face. So now she had broccoli on her face. Her mother had fussed over her just as she imagined, checking her temperature and putting a bandaid on her finger (Quinn wasn't sure why that was necessary but it made her mother feel better).

Judy hadn't brought anything up about walking in on her and Rachel in a more than compromising position. But did make them wash their hands twice before eating. And she seemed to have a hard time looking either of them in the eyes for more than a couple of seconds.

Quinn adjusted the bag, the stalk of some broccoli poking her face uncomfortably, and looked at her mother who was walking back from the kitchen with plates of sauteed vegetables and rice in hand. Quinn had convinced her mother to feed Rachel more than just shredded lettuce and helped her cook something vegan while Rachel looked on in embarrassment that they were fretting over her. The Fabrays just gave her identical scoffs before continuing their work.

The two girls gave Judy a soft thank you as she sat the plates in front of them before taking her own seat at the end of the table. They ate in silence for a few moments before Judy finally spoke up.

"So, Quinnie," she said nonchalantly, "who gave you the black eye?"

Quinn choked on a piece of cauliflower and shook her head at Rachel whose mouth was already open to answer.

"It's not a big deal, Mom," Quinn said setting down the bag of partially frozen broccoli.

Judy blinked at her, "Not a big deal? Lucy, you've been assaulted!"

Quinn cringed at the use of her given name and she shook her head, "It's fine."

The sound of Judy's hand hitting the table made Quinn jumped and she looked at her mother in shock.

"It is _not _okay," Judy said, tears obviously choking her throat, "Quinn, you were-...my baby was assaulted. You're lucky it was just a black eye and not anything worse. What would I do if I lost you? Because of some stupid boy's ignorance no less! I will _not _stand for it! Now I _insist_ on knowing who did this horrible thing to you."

Quinn looked up at Rachel who was looking down at her plate and biting her lip. She knew the other girl was trying to stop herself from blurting the whole story out and figured if she didn't tell her mother Rachel surely would. If they could look at a sex book together, Rachel would have no problem relaying the whole beat down story to her.

"It was this kid, Karofsky. He slushied Rachel-"

"And you," Rachel interjected.

Quinn sighed, "And me. So I went after him and he said if I wanted to be guy he would treat me like one. Then he punched me."

Judy blinked, "Why does he think you want to be a guy?"

"Because I'm...you know...gay," Quinn said looking down at her food, a blush falling on her cheeks. She still wasn't quite used to saying that out loud yet.

"Lucy, you look at me right now."

Quinn looked up at her mother, her eyes wide. Judy was holding her fork in a death grip and she pointed it at Quinn in an almost threatening manner, "Don't you _dare _hang your head in shame when you say that! You are a Fabray and Fabrays may be a lot of things but they are not _ashamed _of who they are. So you hold your head high and own who you are, Lucy Quinn Fabray. And don't let anyone _ever _make you feel less than for your feelings. Do you hear me?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Judy said with a nod, straightening out her shirt and turning back to her food. Quinn turned her eyes to Rachel who was looking at Judy with an admiring smile. She looked at the pink haired girl and smiled even wider, digging back into her meal with a new enthusiasm.

"Now, I intend to go to the school tomorrow and discuss this with the principal," Judy said.

"Mom, that's not necessary."

Judy gave Quinn a look and the younger Fabray just looked back down at her plate. "That's what I thought. We can't have this hooligan running around the school. He's a threat. Not only to you but to Rachel as well. Do you really want this boy to hurt Rachel?"

Quinn shook her head. She had honestly never thought about the possibility of Karofsky taking his anger out on Rachel. Her blood boiled just thinking about it. They finished the rest of their dinner in relative silence. The silence broken only when Rachel tried to take the dishes to wash them and Judy batted her away.

"You girls just enjoy each other's company. With the door open," Judy said giving a pointed look to the two of them. Quinn just blushed and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her up the stairs. She made sure the door was open before flopping on the bed and pulling Rachel with her. The brunette giggled and buried her face in Quinn's neck.

"That was a pretty intense dinner. Sorry about that," Quinn said running a hand through Rachel's hair.

Rachel hummed, "Don't be sorry. It was easy to appreciate the drama of the whole thing. With your mother calling you Lucy and all."

Quinn smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head. Leave it to her to appreciate the situation for the drama. She guessed you couldn't expect much less when you're dating Rachel Berry. They lay in silence for a while before Rachel had to go, leaving the other girl with a kiss and a smile, saying she would pick her up for school tomorrow since Quinn's car was still in the parking lot.

For the rest of the night, Quinn let her mother dote over her but fluffing her pillows and bringing her water and ice cream. Because...why not? Quinn missed having her mother around. Sure she was _around _these few years since her father had been out of the picture but not...around. She still drank more than Quinn might like but she wasn't drinking herself numb to the point that she would pass out on the couch watching infomercials (usually resulting in the Fabrays becoming the owners of many unnecessary products like a family pack of Snuggies that included one for a dog they did not own). So maybe Quinn was a little too old to be tucked into bed but she missed her mother.

"Thanks, Mommy," she said through a yawn before she drifted off the sleep, missing Judy's watery smile as she retreated from her daughter's room.

The next day, Quinn was awakened by the feel of soft lips along her face. She hummed and wriggled a little under the light weight of a body on top of hers.

"Quinnie, wake up," Rachel cooed softly before continuing her kisses. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, " 'm sleepy."

Rachel kissed the tip of Quinn's nose before tapping it lightly. "You have to wake up. We have to go do school," Rachel insisted in a whisper, "Now come on. I'll make it worth your while, I promise." Rachel's voice had dipped to almost a purr and Quinn opened her eyes immediately. She was a little disappointed to see that the brunette was fully clothes but didn't think anything of it when she dipped down to kiss Quinn fully on the mouth. Quinn hummed against her lips, smiling when she pulled away.

"Are you sure we can't just stay in bed all day? My eye hurts and I think only your kisses will make it better," Quinn pouted. Rachel rolled her eyes with a teasing smile and got up off of Quinn, pulling her from the bed.

"Come on, my sleepy lion. Time to get dressed."

Quinn got up, dragging her feet in protest but obliging as Rachel pulled clothes from her drawers for her to wear. Soon she was dressed and ready to go, still dragging her feet down the stairs. Judy looked up at the two in surprise from the living room couch as the two descended the stairs.

"Well, well," Judy said with a quirked eyebrow, "it seems, Rachel, that you have done the impossible and made Quinn get out of bed."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes (well, her non swollen eye) and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "It's not like I'm impossible to get out of bed."

"One time you barricaded yourself in your room with your bookshelf so I wouldn't come in to wake you up. All in your sleep, might I add."

Quinn blushed and Rachel giggled, pulling a little on the taller girl's sleeve. "I knew you were strong, but I didn't know you were _that _strong."

Quinn smirked at the look in Rachel's eye before the petite girl looked away and pulled her back into the foyer.

"Bye, girls," Judy called from the living room, "I'll see you later. Remember I'm coming by the school later." Quinn frowned but Rachel gave her a look and she didn't say anything. They made it outside where Rachel insisted on opening the door for Quinn which made her frown, trying to hide her smile.

"I'm supposed to be the chivalrous one, Berry," Quinn teased.

"Well while you're injured and unable to perform your duties, I, Rachel Berry, will take on these duties as my own," Rachel said with a small curtsy before closing the door and going around to the drivers side. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and tool Rachel's hand across the middle console. "You're ridiculous," Quinn said fondly, turning to look out the window, "absolutely ridiculous."

"I know," Rachel said squeezing Quinn's hand, pulling out of the driveway and driving towards school. When they got there, Quinn took a little more time to get out of the car than normal so that Rachel could rush over and open the door for her. Quinn kissed her cheek as she stood up, grabbing her bag and Rachel's. They walked into the school, Rachel reaching for Quinn's hand and squeezing lightly.

Quinn couldn't lie, she was a little scared. She was sure news of what had happened the day before had spread and her black eye wasn't exactly subtle. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to expect. She knew that the whole school knew about her and Rachel now, so she didn't know if she should be expecting more of what had happened the day before, or if that had been the end of it. All she knew was that keeping Rachel safe was still her first priority.

Everything seemed fine until about halfway through the day. She was sitting in class, taking notes and hoping that no one realized that she was actually paying attention, when she was called to the principal's office. With a huff, she stood up from her seat and dragged her feet out of the classroom and down the hall. She tried to wrack her brain, thinking of something that she did wrong. She hadn't done anything today!

When she got to Figgin's office, she saw Karofsky sitting in a chair, arms crossed over his chest with someone she assumed was his father. He was (somehow) even bigger that his son, shoulders broad enough that he looked like he could crush someone with just a shoulder check. He was so broad Quinn didn't even see her mother sitting next to him until she leaned back in her chair and motioned for Quinn to come sit in the seat next to her.

Quinn frowned, shooting a glare at Karofsky before maneuvering around them to her mother. She plopped herself in the chair, her eyes never leaving Karofsky who refused to look at her. Principal Figgins cleared his throat and looked around at the group assembled before him.

"I'm assuming you all know why I called you here," he said leaning back in his chair. Everyone nodded silently, not saying anything.

"Principal Figgins, I request that Mr. Karofsky be expelled," Just said calmly, folding her hands in her lap. Quinn's eyes got wide, head whipping to look at her mother in disbelief.

"Excuse me," Karofsky's father spoke up, "but that's unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?" Judy said with a bark, "Excuse me, but have you seen my daughter? You're son assaulted her! You're lucky I'm not pressing charges!"

"I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding," Mr. Karofsky said without even looking at Judy, "Isn't that right son?"

Karofsky nodded stiffly, looking down at his lap. Judy let out another harsh laugh and Figgins shook his head.

"I'm afraid Ms. Fabray is right," Figgins said, "Dave assaulted another student and that's unacceptable. I will not have my students brawling in the halls."

Judy smiled smugly and sat a little straighter in her chair while Mr. Karofsky shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Principal Figgins, listen, I'm sure we can figure something out that wouldn't involve expulsion."

"I'm not going to expel Dave, but he will be suspended. Quinn as well."

Quinn frowned and stood up from her seat at the same time as her mother. "That's bullshit!"

Judy put a hand on Quinn's shoulder and pushed her back down into the chair before speaking up. "What my daughter is trying to say, is that isn't quite fair since it's clear that Dave had the upper hand-"

"It doesn't matter who had the upper hand, Ms. Fabray. Quinn attacked Dave-"

"I did not! I barely touched him and he shoved me!" Quinn protested, her hands curling around the arm rests of the chair.

"And it's cleat that Dave here doesn't have the same kind of injuries my Quinn does," Judy said, "I don't see why suspending her in necessary."

"Mr. Karofsky said that Quinn attacked his son-"

"She didn't," Karofsky mumbled. Everyone paused, a little shocked by the sound of his voice, "She didn't attack me."

Everyone blinked, looking over at the football player.

"David, listen-" his father began.

"No, Dad, I'm tired of this. I just want to go home. Quinn didn't attack me," Dave looked around the room for the first time since they sat down, his eyes determined.

"Well, if that's the case, I will have to just suspend Dave and Quinn is off the hook," Figgins said grabbing a tablet and writing something down. He ripped out a paper and handed it to the football player. "One week's suspension. Starting today."

David took the paper from Figgins and stood up, walking out of the office while his father stalked after him, obviously not happy. Quinn and Judy remained sitting in shock, both not sure what had just happened. Principal Figgins cleared his throat and the two women looked at him.

"Quinn, you are free to go. Thank you for coming, Ms. Fabray," Figgins said standing up and taking Judy's hand. Quinn followed her mother out of the Principal's office and turned to talk to her but wasn't given the chance when she was attacked by a wave of brunette hair. Her arms automatically circled Rachel's waist when she burrowed into Quinn's neck.

"Um, Rach," Quinn said, somewhat confused, "Not that I don't enjoy this but...why did you attack me?"

The petite girl pulled away and held Quinn at arms length. "I was worried. Did you get suspended? Expelled? Forced to move to a different town where we would have to continue our ever budding romance long distance?"

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head, "Always so dramatic."

Rachel let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's see if I ever show concern for you again."

Quinn smirked and leaned forward, "Like you could resist me." She was about to connect their lips when Judy cleared her throat behind them. Quinn blushed deeply and Rachel just turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, Ms-...Judy. Sorry, it was incredibly rude of me to ignore you. I would like to thank you for accompanying Quinn to the principal's office."

Judy smiled, looking at the girl adoringly before switching her focus back to Quinn. "Well, it's my job. You girls have a good day now. I have go run a few errands. I'll actually probably be out until later today," she smiled. The older Fabray winked at Quinn who only blushed harder and put her hand over her face.

"Christ, Mom."

Rachel just giggled and tucked herself under Quinn's chin. "Bye, Mrs. Fabray."

Judy left with a wave and Rachel leaned up to kiss Quinn softly. "So...since your mother will be out, I feel it's only necessary that I stay with you until she comes back. You shouldn't be alone without assistance. Not in your condition."

Quinn snorted and brushed some hair from Rachel's face, "Whatever you say, Princess."

Rachel blushed at the nickname and grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging her back to class in some attempt to make the school day go by faster.

* * *

><p>Shameless promotion:<p>

I have a tumblr if you're interested: melissabenoitits. I'm also currently involved in two faberry rps (both g!p so don't go if that's not your cup of tea): quinniefaaabray and rachel-in-light


End file.
